Regina Mills, ¿Presidenta de los Estados Unidos?
by Matli
Summary: A/U. No hay cuentos de hadas, ni brujas malvadas, ni caballeros de brillante armadura. Sólo hay una mujer, Regina Mills, gobernadora de Massachusett que decide presentarse a las generales. Henry tiene problemas adaptandose y recurre a los cuentos de hadas, y Emma terminará siendo un apoyo para la familia Mills, ¿o quizás algo más?
1. Prólogo

Todo lo reconocible no es mio, y menos Thomas que sí es mio, el resto de personas que salen se pertenecen a si mismas., ya me gustaría tener a Lana para mi, pero bad luck.

Totalmente A/U Henry tiene un flipe pero bien grande con los cuentos de hadas, y Regina se presenta las elecciones de estados unidos, casi nada, pero le pega más que simple alcadesa :D. Emma será poli, y el resto ya veremos.

Habrá Lemon. LxL.

Enjoy (or not)

Salud2

* * *

0-Prólogo

Regina Mills llegó a su despacho donde le esperaba uno de sus impacientes consejeros junto a un viejo conocido suyo y a otro hombre desconocido para ella.

Su andar se aceleró mientras sus facciones se volvieron aún más duras de lo normal. Estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con el mismo tema desde que saliese elegida Gobernadora de Massachusetts hasta ese momento dónde estaba luchando por la candidatura Demócrata para las elecciones presidenciales.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros, ¿Qué puede hacer por ustedes esta vez?-preguntó Regina mientras abría la puerta de su despacho dejando que los tres pasasen antes de cerrarla.

-Gobernadora Mills- comenzó su consejero Thomas Bechken mientras tomaba asiento en una de las elegantes sillas frente al escritorio de la Gobernadora.

-No necesito volver a oírlo Thomas, no pienso mandar a Henry a un internado aunque todos en el maldito partido penséis que es lo mejor. Y te lo prometo Thomas, si seguís insistiendo en que lo lleve, lo medique por tener demasiada imaginación, o lo eduque como vosotros queráis me retiro de la carrera por las primarias. Él es lo más importante, ¿queda claro Thomas?-le cortó ya enfurecida la Gobernadora Mills.

Desde que decidiese presentarse a las presidenciales todos sus consejeros le fueron diciendo continuamente que hacer o no hacer y para una mujer como Regina Mills eso era duro; jamás en su vida adulta había dejado que nadie le diese órdenes y no pensaba empezar en ese instante.

Había logrado ganar primero las elecciones del pequeño pueblo donde nació sin consejos de nadie, pero nada más empezar a ganar peso en el partido todo el mundo parecía saber mejor que ella cuáles eran sus obligaciones, aunque la gota que colmó el vaso era Thomas y sus constantes alusiones a la educación y al estado mental de su hijo, cosa que Regina no pensaba permitir más.

-¿Y bien Thomas, eso era lo que querías decirme?

-No, bueno sí, señora Gobernadora, hemos encontrado una solución mejor, puesto que la nuestra no le gusta-comentó Thomas temiendo la reacción de la gobernadora.

-Gobernadora le presento al Doctor Archie Hopper-terminó Thomas Bechken mientras el susodicho se acercaba a la mesa con intención de estrechar la mano de Regina.

-Buenas tardes Doctor-dijo Regina estrechando la mano estirada sobre su mesa. –Dígame, ¿usted también va a decirme que mi hijo está loco?,¿o que debería mandarlo a Europa?

-Oh no, no, por favor, no. Por lo que me han contado no creo que su hijo esté loco señora Gobernadora, creo que su hijo ha sufrido grandes cambios en muy poco tiempo. En menos de 5 años pasaron de vivir en un pueblo con una vida tranquila a vivir en una gran ciudad, dónde no conocía a nadie, y para colmo usted terminó siendo elegida Gobernadora, lo que seguramente le ha alejado algo de él por no tener tiempo suficiente para todo. Creo que ha encontrado en los cuentos una forma de expresar sus sentimientos-contestó el doctor ganando confianza al ver como la gobernadora parecía relajarse.

-¿Y qué opina usted de que yo sea la Reina malvada en su cuento, doctor?- peguntó la Gobernadora Mills intentando ver si por fin habían encontrado la solución al problema de Henry con los cuentos.

-Oh bueno… Creo que su hijo le echa de menos, echa de menos a su mamá, ahora para él usted es como la Reina: todopoderosa. Y presentarse a las presidenciales sólo reafirma su teoría; usted sólo busca poder y ha dejado de quererle. Por supuesto sabemos que eso no es cierto, y si lo desea puedo trabajar con él, para hacerle ver que usted le sigue queriendo y para que aprenda a expresarse sin necesidad de los cuentos-agregó Archie ganando confianza al ver que la cara de la gobernadora seguía mostrando curiosidad y no enfadó.

-Bien, bien, puede empezar mañana mismo-contestó Regina, mientras acompañaba al Doctor Hopper a la puerta.

-Una última cosa, señora Gobernadora, sería conveniente que empezase a pasar un día a la semana, el domingo por ejemplo, haciendo todas las cosas que le gusten a Henry. Así el niño vería que usted se esfuerza por estar con él y por hacer cosas que le gustan a él, y no cosas políticas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Doctor Hopper, nos vemos mañana-terminó Regina, mientras le abría la puerta.

-Siguiente tema, ¿Graham que haces aquí?-preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba encarando a los dos hombres aún restantes.

-¿Os conocéis?-dijo un sorprendido Thomas Bechken.

-Sí, larga historia que no viene al caso, ¿Qué haces aquí Graham?-repitió la gobernadora mirando a ambos hombres.

-El agente Graham se encuentra aquí para ayudarnos con el acoso que está recibiendo, Gobernadora Mills- contestó el señor Bechken.

-Bien, ¿y como nos va a ayudar la policía de Boston a parar a los fanáticos religiosos, y lunáticos varios que quieren boicotear mi carrera, si se puede saber?- volvió a preguntar una escéptica Regina.

-Tengo una agente ideal para tu caso Regina- dijo Graham pasando de formalismos; él, Regina Mills y su ahora fallecido marido, Daniel, tenían un pasado juntos que hacía que pudiese tutearle sin ningún temor.

-¿Una agente ideal para mi caso? ¿Qué hará: compaginara el trabajo policial con protegernos a Henry y a mí? Qué trabajadora tiene que ser- ironizó Regina sin creer que un policía fuese la solución a sus problemas. Lo que necesitaba era un buen guardaespaldas sin miedo a usar la fuerza, no una policía con ganas de colgarse una medalla.

-La agente Swan es mejor que un guardaespaldas Regina- dijo Graham intuyendo los pensamientos de Regina. –Es nueva en el cuerpo, sin ambiciones políticas y viene de un trabajo dónde pillar a los malos de cualquier manera le daba de comer. Y además es muy buena rastreando, atrapará a esa gente que te está acosando- terminó Graham.

-Thomas es evidente que en el partido ya sabíais esto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Regina directamente a su consejero. –Bien, dos semanas a prueba, si me gustan sus formas se queda sino elijo yo un equipo que se encargue del tema- zanjó Regina sin darles pie a los otros dos hombres.

-Puedes marcharte Thomas, me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con el agente Graham.

-Le veré en la reunión del lunes Gobernadora, pase un buen fin de semana- concluyó el señor Bechken mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Nada más ver la puerta cerrada Regina se puso en pie y se acercó hasta Graham, y sin que este pudiese reaccionar le golpeó con su puño en el hombro.

-Te marchaste sin decir nada.

-Lo siento Regina-le contestó Graham sin saber realmente que decir; Regina estaba en su derecho a estar furiosa con él, y lo sabía.

-Daniel murió y tú simplemente te largaste, ni una semana, no esperaste ni una maldita semana, ¿y ahora vienes como si nada con ese capullo de Bechken a solucionar mis problemas?- continuó una furiosa Regina.

Habían pasado 6 años desde la muerte de Daniel, Regina parecía que había seguido adelante: se fue de Storybrooke a Boston, ganó peso en el partido, consiguió una impresionante victoria en las elecciones para gobernadora y en ese instante estaba luchando, y si las encuestas no mentían, ganando la candidatura demócrata para las presidenciales.

Pero Regina Mills no era feliz: su hijo parecía creer que era la mala de algún cuento de hadas, su marido y mejor amigo murió de un problema de corazón con sólo 30 años y por si eso fuese poco el mejor amigo de la familia y Sheriff del pueblo abandonó todo y se marcho de Storybrooke apenas dos días después. Dejando a la alcaldesa con el corazón destrozado por doble partida, un hijo al que cuidar sola y un pueblo que manejar.

-Yo… Daniel era… mi amigo, y… lo siento Regina.

-Fuisteis un par de tontos, y yo también.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó preocupado Graham, ¿acaso Regina lo sabía todo?

-Mi marido era gay, y tú estabas con él- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero al contrario de lo que Graham creía Regina no estaba enfadada al decir eso, incluso parecía relajada y lo que parecía una sonrisa asomaba de sus labios. –Mi marido era gay y yo lesbiana, me casé con mi mejor amigo de la infancia porque nos convenía a ambos y a nuestras carreras Graham, nadie habría visto con buenos ojos a una política y a un jinete profesional fuera del armario hace 15 años. Y tú fuiste un tonto al pensar que me estabais poniendo los cuernos, lo sabía todo, Daniel me lo contaba todo, por el amor de Dios.

"_¿Regina Mills lesbiana? Imposible. No puede ser, Daniel habría dicho algo, nos habríamos podido ver con más frecuencia, él…"_

-Daniel no te dijo nada porque quería darte un susto, un día iba a aparecer y "pillaros" por sorpresa, quería ver tu cara. Ya sabes, él era el gracioso de los dos- siguió la Gobernadora con cara soñadora sin darle tiempo a pensar.

-Regina… lo siento- el ex-Sheriff se apoyó en la silla más cercana.

-Ya bueno, la vida sigue, ¿no?- la expresión relajada y risueña volvió a desaparecer de la cara de Regina. –Espero que hayas rehecho tu vida, aunque ya veo que tienes un trabajo nuevo.

-Sí, me vine a Boston, comencé con la policía, ya sabes, y ahora dirijo una comisaria, no me puedo quejar.

-Bien, bien. Entonces esa agente de la que hemos hablado, ¿Cuándo la conoceré?- preguntó la Gobernadora saltando de un tema al otro.

-Oh, Emma, bueno si quieres ahora mismo, está fuera en el coche.

-Pues ve a buscarla- ordenó Regina, haciendo gala de su carácter dominante.

10 minutos más tarde mientras Regina miraba la calle apoyada en el marco de la ventana un golpe en la puerta la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante.

Una mujer rubia, ojos azules, mirada segura y una ropa que para nada parecía la de un agente de la ley entró en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Acto seguido de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hasta la mesa y se puso a observar a la Gobernadora sin decir nada, realmente es más guapa en persona que por televisión, pensó Emma, piel ligeramente morena, una melena corta castaña oscura perfectamente peinada, ojos igualmente de oscuros, labios jugosos, y un cuerpo perfecto metido en un traje pantalón gris oscuro...perfecto. "_Sip no está nada mal, será un trabajo interesante pasarme todo el día detrás suyo"._

La Gobernadora notó el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, _"y esa mirada no es precisamente profesional que se diga"_, por lo que carraspeo ligeramente para sacar a la rubia de su mundo.

-Oh sí, perdón Gobernadora, luce diferente en televisión, Emma Swan- dijo la mujer algo avergonzada de haber sido pillada "pasando el escáner".

-Mucho gusto, señorita Swan.

* * *

Comentario final: He puesto a Regina en el partido demócrata, porque no me gusta el republicano, aunque sin toda la maldad y tal, y la perra de su mami, yo creo que Regina habría sido una gran madre y muy feliz y como es mi historia, y en estados unidos no se puede elegir más partidos, pues me quedo con ese.

Salud2


	2. Primera semana Primera noche

Muchas Gracias Nico Robin's hands , xio11 , MVAsheraFire , Mar,esdm y Rachel Flawers Aray23 y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Segundo cap, espero que aclaré tu duda acerca de Henry esdm, y esperó que guste, sino siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Salud2

Enjoy(or no)

Matl3s-Matli

* * *

1-2 semanas con la Gobernadora. Primera semana. Primera noche.

Las dos semanas de prueba de la agente Swan no parecían comenzar con buen pie.

Emma sabía que la Gobernadora la había pillado mirándole de forma "poco profesional", aunque si Regina era franca consigo misma podía decirse que estaba contenta de ver a alguien que no fuese un hombre, un político o alguna persona con intereses mirándole así. Pero al mismo tiempo la mirada de la señorita Swan le indigno, jamás había permitido que un empleado fuese tan descarado, y menos un empleado que tendría que pasarse el día siguiendo sus pasos; no, no pensaba permitir que la agente Swan se tomase esas libertades y pensaba dejárselo claro desde el principio, aunque primero tendrían que discutir el tema por el que requería los servicios de la agente.

-Tome asiento señorita Swan-dijo Regina después de ver que la rubia no parecía querer hacer otra cosa que seguir mirándole fijamente. Algo más colorada por haber sido pillada, pero aún así su mirada penetrante seguía incomodándola.

-Veamos señorita Swan- comenzó Regina mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su mesa. –Graham me ha comentado que…

-Emma- le cortó la susodicha, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la gobernadora.

-¿Perdone?

-Me llamo Emma, o agente Swan, no me gusta lo de señorita, y como parece que voy a ser su sombra por mucho tiempo que mejor que tutearnos un poco, ¿no crees "Gina"?

-¿¡Perdón!?- Regina apenas pudo contener la voz, ¡esa mujer realmente le había llamado Gina!

-Em-ma, me llamo Emma, y usted Regina a no ser que quiera que le llame Gina, no me gusta lo de Gobernadora. Eso mejor se lo dejamos al pijo de su consejero o a los de la prensa.

-¿Si le llamo Emma podemos pasar a la verdadera reunión?- preguntó la Gobernadora sin salir de su asombro, _"¡Graham me ha colado a la agente con problemas de actitud!, y encima le tengo que tener 2 semanas a prueba, ya verá, ya"_. –Por supuesto en público será siempre Señorita Swan, o agente Swan, y usted tiene prohibido llamarme Gina bajo ningún concepto.

-Me parece bien-contestó Emma pensando ya alguna nueva forma de llamarle, era divertido ver la cara que la otra mujer ponía cada vez que le asombraba.

-Bien pasemos al tema que nos concierne, agente… Emma- dijo la Gobernadora rodando los ojos mientras pensaba en cómo podría aguantar dos semanas junto a esa mujer, y ni que decir el resto de sus días hasta las elecciones si al final seguía trabajando para ella.

-Bien, el jefe Graham y ese hombre: su consejero, me han entregado una carpeta con lo que parecen ser un registro de llamadas anónimas, cartas, copias de correos y varias notas amenazadoras- comentó Emma cambiando el tono a uno profesional poniendo la mencionada carpeta sobre la mesa.

Después del primer tropiezo la reunión fue viento en popa: Emma resultó ser una agente centrada y muy meticulosa con su trabajo, cosa que agrado gratamente a la Gobernadora.

En el poco tiempo que había tenido la agente había organizado un plan meticuloso y exhaustivo. Analizarían cada anónimo, carta email etc para poder descartar a los simples acosadores y poder centrarse en la gente con verdaderas intenciones delictivas. Al mismo tiempo Emma tenía la intención de investigar a todos y cada uno de los empleados de la Gobernadora; desde la cocinera hasta el último consejero.

-¿Qué le parece Gobernadora?- preguntó exhausta Emma. La reunión había sido intensa, se había comportado de forma profesional y había aclarado cada duda y pregunta de la Gobernadora, por lo que no pensaba que a la mujer le quedase algo que decir, pero quería seguir demostrándole que era capaz de ser sería cuando la situación lo requería.

-Bien, me gustaría que comenzase investigando a los empleados que tengan acceso a Henry, no quiero que mi hijo sea una víctima potencial de nadie que decida atacarme- la explicación tan detallada de la agente había hecho que la Gobernadora se diese cuenta de la autentica magnitud del problema: no todos los anónimos eran simples comentarios mal sonantes. Realmente había alguien allí fuera con autenticas ganas de hacerle daño, y la testaruda mujer no pensaba que nadie le apartase de su meta, pero tampoco quería que esa gente le hiciese daño a su niño.

-Por supuesto, para eso me gustaría que me habilitasen un despacho tanto en su casa como aquí en las oficinas del partido. Me será más fácil trabajar y tenerla controlada.

-Se puede arreglar. Bueno agente… _Emma_, un placer conocerla, ahora si no le importa me voy a retirar, me espera mi hijo en casa.

-Vale, vamos.

-¿Qué dices, querida?

-Voy contigo a tu casa, _querida._ Vamos a pasar _mucho_ tiempo juntas hasta que investiguemos a todos tus guardaespaldas y a tu chofer, por lo que yo conduzco hasta entonces, _querida._

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a la residencia Mills fue de todo menos cómodo. Sin saber cómo Regina había cedido ante la petición de Emma de ser ella la conductora y en ese momento se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto mirándole de refilón y pensando en todo lo sucedido en su despacho.

Por un lado estaba el descaro con el que la otra mujer le había escaneado nada más entrar, después todo el asunto de llamarle _Emma _ y que ella le llamase _Gina, "ni muerta me llama eso"_. Más tarde, su actitud exhalaba profesionalidad por todas partes, tenía todo bien organizado y parecía que su plan de ataque podía ser efectivo, sino para encontrar a la gente que pretendía matarla o asustarla, al menos para saber quiénes dentro de su equipo eran de fiar y quiénes no. Pero ese comentario final volvió a hacer que la imagen que tenía Regina de Emma volviese a ser la de un agente con problemas de actitud y un gran problema de "_abre boca-mete pata"._

-Entonces, ¿esto significa que estoy contratada?-preguntó Emma sacando de su ensoñación a Regina.

-¿Perdón?-la pregunta pilló desprevenida a Regina que creía que estaba suficientemente claro; ni loca dejaba que alguien en quien no confiaba le llevase en coche a algún lado, y menos en su coche particular.

-Ya sabes, todo esto de _Emma Swan paseando a Miss Mills_, sólo puede significar que me aceptas en el cargo, ¿no Regina?- dijo la agente sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a la carretera: realmente estaba resultando divertido picar a la mujer y ver hasta donde se indignaba o enrojecía. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya le habían reportado otras veces por actitudes similares. "_Pero es divertido ver a la posible futura Presidenta enfadarse y poner morritos"_

_-_Señorita Swan sabe perfectamente que si no estuviese contratada no estaría en este coche. ¡Y le agradecería que no me llamase vieja cascarrabias con referencias cinematográficas!

-Vale, vale _Señora Gobernadora._

Después de otro momento de incomodo silencio la Gobernadora decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos:

-Cuénteme algo de usted, seño-… Emma.

-Supongo que quieres algo que no salga en mi informe personal, ¿no?- replicó la conductora.

-Todavía no tengo ese informe, así que cuenta lo que quieras.

-Bien, pues… hoy es mi cumpleaños, 28.

-Vaya-contestó sin saber que decir realmente Regina, ¿realmente esa mujer estaba llevándole a casa en vez de celebrar su cumpleaños con su familia o amigos?-¿Y tu familia, o amigos?-dijo sin poder contenerse.

-Soy huérfana, como seguro que verás en mi informe, y no tengo muchos amigos-dijo algo triste.-Pero hey podemos pasar de ir a su casa e ir a emborracharnos. Si la prensa pregunta les dices que te gusta estar con tu "pueblo" en los momentos más importantes de sus vidas- terminó haciéndose la graciosa; siempre funcionaba cuando quería evitar que la gente sintiese pena por ella.

-Ni en sus sueños más salvajes Señorita Swan, pero si quiere puede quedarse a cenar con nosotros.

Emma aceptó encantada la "cita", la Gobernadora estaba resultando ser alguien fascinante, muy dura en apariencia, pero tierna en el interior. Aunque sospechaba que esa ternura y sentido del humor los sacaba a la luz muy pocas veces, _"si se comportase así siempre, ganaba las elecciones de calle, y ya si les sonríe acapara el 100% de los votos. Ja, venga Emma dile eso a ver que te hace"._

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un suspiro; la conversación no decayó, y ambas mujeres siguieron preguntándose cosas simples de su pasado, cumpleaños, lugar de nacimiento. Cosas banales, pero que amenizaron el trayecto.

Estaban llegando a la casa de la Gobernadora, cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía una vaga idea de cuáles serían sus obligaciones: Sí, sabía que sería su guardaespaldas, y que investigaría a su gente, también que tendría un despacho propio en las oficinas y en la vivienda de la Gobernadora, pero no sabía nada acerca de su horario, o de las pequeñas actividades que tendrían que hacer día a día juntas.

-¿A qué hora entro?

-¿Perdón?- volvió a sorprenderse Regina. Realmente había dejado que la falta de maneras de la otra mujer se le pegasen rápidamente y se había olvidado de explicarle sus obligaciones exactas a la agente.

-Ya sabes, mañana por la mañana, ¿a qué hora comienza tu jornada? Ya sabes, igual vas a comprar el pan para socializar con tus vecinos, o tenemos que ir directamente a alguna reunión con el estirado de antes-comentó Emma sin moderar sus palabras.

-Bueno, lunes, miércoles y viernes salgo a correr a las 6:30, como has puesto a toda mi gente en cuarentena, supongo que deberás venir conmigo, después de una ducha, desayuno con Henry y le acompaño al colegio, eso sería a las 8 de la mañana, el resto de la jornada va cambiando día a día-contestó Regina ganándose una caída de mandíbula de la otra mujer.

-Martes y jueves no corro, por lo que podrás dormir algo más. Los sábados llevo a Henry a sus clases de equitación a las 9, y supongo que los domingos tendré que cambiar mis planes para hacerle caso al doctor Hopper y pasar más tiempo haciendo lo que quiera Henry, así que ese día no sé a qué hora entra.

-Guau- fue todo lo que Emma pudo decir, _"correr a las 6:30, ¿¡en serio!?"._ Paso un momento de silencio hasta que Emma reacciono.

-Pues le veo a las 6 entonces, ¡espéreme con el chándal, y un café bien cargado Señora Gobernadora!- terminó contestado mientras se recomponía, y llegaban por fin a un barrio lleno de pequeñas mansiones: el barrio de la Gobernadora.

-A las seis en punto- remarcó una alegre Regina. Realmente Emma le estaba calando hondo muy rápido.- Gire a la derecha tres veces y vaya hasta el 108- dijo cambiando de tema al fijarse que ya habían llegado.

* * *

-Henry, cariño, tenemos compañía, ven a saludar-habían llegado sin problemas hasta la casa de la Gobernadora y después de enseñarle la planta baja, Regina decidió que ya era hora de que su hijo dejase su libro o el ordenador y bajase de la habitación a saludar a su nueva agente.

El crio salió acelerado de su habitación y bajo las escaleras a saltos.

-¡Hola soy Henry!

-¡Henry!, modales-contestó girando los ojos la Gobernadora. Si a Henry ya se le solían olvidar las buenas maneras a veces, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que pasaría si se juntaba con su nueva agente.

-Henry, ella es Emma, agente Swan cuando no estemos en casa, y hoy es su cumpleaños, así que vamos a hacer que la cena sea genial, ¿vale?

-Hola Henry.

-¡Genial! Vamos Emma voy a enseñarte mi libro, ¿puedo mamá?-preguntó poniéndole ojitos a su madre; realmente sabía ser manipulador.

-Bien, a las 7 cenamos.

Dirigiéndose a su despacho Regina no pudo dejar de sentirse triste al ver como su niño aceptaba tan fácilmente a una extraña. Llevaba meses confundiéndola, había días en los que era su mama, y días en los que lo más bonito que decía era "bruja malvada". Había días en los que tenía ganas de dejarlo todo y volver a StoryBrooke dónde podrían volver a ser una familia.

Una vez en su despacho, y asegurándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada Regina se dirigió a su mesa donde reposaba una foto de la que una vez fue su familia:

Una feliz y joven Regina sujetaba a un bebe de apenas tres semanas, mientras un apuesto Daniel tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros y su mirada de adoración puesta en el dormido niño.

El método natural no fue la forma en que tuvieron al niño por motivos obvios. Regina todavía podía recordar la cara de impresión de Daniel cuando le dijo que quería tener un hijo.

"_Pero, pero… tú y yo… ¿juntos?... en la cama… juntos"_

"_No tonto… ¡nunca!, inseminación artificial"_

"_Entonces genial. ¡Vamos a ser papas Gina!"_

El mundo se le cayó a los pies cuando descubrieron que el útero de Regina no podría albergar un bebe, pero Daniel, siempre practico, dio con la solución, cogerían un óvulo suyo y sus espermatozoides y buscarían a una joven dispuesta a ser la portadora.

Al final encontraron a una mujer que les agradaba lo suficiente y comenzaron el proceso de ser padres, quizás no vivieron la experiencia como el resto de las familias, pero nada ver a su pequeñin lo adoraron igual que si hubiesen sido una pareja heterosexual y hubiesen tenido a Henry de forma natural.

El crio creció y fueron felices hasta que un problema congénito de corazón se llevó a Daniel. Regina se sobrepuso y fue fuerte por su niño y consiguió seguir adelante, pero la presión de las elecciones y el reciente odio que Henry parecía procesarle le estaban empezando a pasar factura.

"_Oh Daniel te echo de menos, espero que este doctor nos ayude, cuídate allí arriba cariño"_ Dejando la foto y limpiándose las lagrimas la Gobernadora volvió a salir de su despacho para cambiarse antes de ir a cenar.

En otra parte de la casa la cosa estaba siendo mucho más alegre, un risueño Henry le enseñaba a Emma su libro mientras le explicaba su teoría.

-Ya sé quién eres!

-Oh veamos, ¿Emma?

-No tonta, eres la salvadora, tú romperás la maldición de la Reina malvada.

-¿Con un beso de amor?- preguntó Emma nada disgustada con la idea, _"Oh chico tu madre no será una bruja, pero si me dejase intentaría romper la maldición con muchos besos"_.

-Puajj, NOO, tienes que derrotar a la Reina, todavía no sé cómo, pero tu conseguirás salvarnos.

-Pero puedo intentar primero lo del beso- volvió a rabiarle la rubia, "_de tal palo, tal astilla, igual de testarudo que ella"_

-No vas a besar a mi madre, eso sería… agg raro, pero con tu ayuda derrotaremos a la Reina.

-Bueno ya lo hablaremos, ahora tira chico prepárate para cenar.

Después de bajar y encontrarse con Regina los tres tomaron una agradable cena amenizada por el "cumpleaños feliz" que Henry insistió debían cantarle a Emma.

-Bueno Henry es hora de ir a la cama, mañana hay colegio, despídete de Emma-dijo Regina después de haber visto los tres juntos un capítulo de Star Wars: The Clone Wars por Cartoon Network.

-Buenas noches Emma, nos vemos mañana, recuerda nuestro trato.

Después de ver como Henry se metía en la cama, Regina se dirigió a la puerta para despedirse de la agente.

-Bueno señorita Swan, ha sido una noche interesante.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Señora Gobernadora-En pocas horas el carácter de Emma había conseguido que la Gobernadora incluso bromease.

-Emma- el tono alegre de la Gobernadora había vuelto a cambiar a velocidad de la luz.-¿Qué te ha dicho mi hijo?

-Oh nada, es decir, me ha contado una historia muy interesante de cómo tú eres la Reina malvada y yo el caballero de brillante armadura que romperá la maldición con un beso de amor.

-¿Realmente…te… ha dicho…eso?

Nah, mi idea del beso no le ha parecido bien. Relájate mujer, ese doctor suyo le quitará esa idea de la cabeza-dijo más seria el ver la cara de preocupación y tristeza de la otra mujer.-Pero podemos intentar lo del beso-terminó ganándose un empujón de la Gobernadora.

-Buenas noches Señorita Swan.

-Adiós Regina, piénsate mi idea.

-Lo haré.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, venga Emma es tarde-terminó Regina riéndose de la cara de la otra mujer mientas cerraba la puerta, _"claro que lo haré, uh un beso de amor, ¿eh?"_

_"Ja, lo hará Emma 1-Regina 0, me ganaré ese beso. Y el curro"_

* * *

Espero que haya gustado, a mi me parece difícil meter a Emma como madre de Henry en un A/U sin que quede forzadisimo, o sin que ellas sean pareja desde el principio claro.

Paseando a Miss Daisy-Driving Miss Daisy es la peli a la que Emma hace referencia, en dónde cuentan la historia de una profesora jubilada y testaruda con su chofér. Muy buena.

Salud2


	3. Primera semana Primer día

Muchas muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos pero especialmente gracias a MVAsheraFire , girlsunshine , Mar, Basthest y GrimInspirations

Viendo el tema de mi fic tengo que felicitar obligatoriamente a los estadounidenses por la victoria de Obama, y a los españoles por nuestro grandisimo triunfo ante la derecha y la iglesia: el tribunal constitucional por fin, después de tantos años ha declarado legar el matrimonio homosexual.

También deciros que venga! Leeros mi fic nuevo **"_Erase una vez do_****s**** niñas"** sobretodo para saber si continuarlo. Gracias a Basthest por decirme por twitter que le sigue y le gustan mis fics.

Salud2

Matli

Twitter: matl3s

* * *

_-Oh dios mío Regina, eres, eres… lo peor, te odio…_

* * *

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"_**Don't wanna lose you, don't wanna lose…"**_

"…_**There's a Starman waiting in the stars…"**_

"…_**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate…"**_

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"…_**I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it…."**_

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

-¡EMMA!-el grito se escuchó en todo el departamento.

"_**I'm a Lady in Spain ,[…], I am a lady from Mars and I can unscrew the stars…"**_

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

-¡EMMA! Arriba, ¡YA!- la compañera de cuarto de Emma abrió de golpe la puerta de la susodicha, encontrándosela totalmente dormida y hecha un desastre con las mantas enroscadas en su cuerpo y una sonrisa en la cara mientras apretaba la almohada. La agente parecía que había tenido una pelea con la cama, aunque no quedaba demasiado claro quién había ganado.

-Venga Swan, apaga los despertadores o vas a despertar a todo el edificio.

-Grumm, ahhh, voy…

-Son las 5:30, ¡apaga eso!

"_Uh, sí… un poco más abajo… umm sí, venga nena, ¿¡5:30!?, oh dios, ¡llego tarde!"_

El grito de su compañera de piso indicándole la hora consiguió sacar de su _dulce_ sueño a Emma. Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se desenrosco de su lio de mantas y empezó a apagar su colección de despertadores y alarmas de móvil. _"Uh tener sueños sexis con tu nueva jefa no debería estar permitido."_

-Café- Emma entró en la cocina y se encontró delante suyo una taza enorme cargada de buen café negro. –Gracias Erika- le dijo a su compañera de de cuarto mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

Emma y Erika, Erika y Emma, casi inseparables desde que entraron en el cuerpo de policía, ambas con un pasado turbulento, ambas huérfanas, ambas se tuvieron que buscar la vida desde jóvenes. Por lo que a todo el mundo le pareció lógico que terminasen siendo grandes amigas, y más tarde compañeras de piso en cuando vieron que con el sueldo de policías para poco más podía darles.

Mientras Emma terminó en la comisaria de Graham con grandes posibilidades de ganarse un ascenso de Detective, si el trabajo con la Gobernadora le salía bien. Erika terminó, casi nada más salir de la academia, en el departamento de ciber crímenes, convirtiéndose en apenas unos meses en una experta muy valorada dentro del departamento. Nadie menos Emma habría pensado que la guapa novata terminaría en ese departamento, aunque en primer lugar nadie esperaba que la preciosidad alta pecosa y pelirroja terminase siendo una nerd de los ordenadores.

-Hey, Rik, ¿si más tarde te paso unos nombres podrás mirar sus expedientes?- le comentó Emma a su compañera mientras ambas se terminaban el café. –Doble chequeo –palabra en clave dentro de la comisaria para pedir que se revisasen los expedientes juveniles, supuestamente cerrados e intocables. Pero Emma quería asegurarse de no saltarse ningún pequeño detalle para averiguar quién era el acosador de Regina.

-Claro, causando una buena impresión, ¿eh?

-Sip, ya sabes la Gobernadora es como la máxima autoridad en todo Boston, y pronto puede que lo sea en todo el país, si hago un buen trabajo terminó con mi propia comisaria antes de los 35.

-Ya claro, tu comisaria y un buen vistazo a ese culo prieto- dijo Erika poniendo cara de pervertida mientras hacía como que agarraba un trasero invisible con sus manos. –Esa cara de felicidad que tenías esta mañana me dice que eso es lo que más quieres, perver.

-Hey, la pervertida eres tú, y nop, el culo de la gobernadora lo veré antes incluso de terminar el trabajo-terminó Emma riendo mientras se encerraba en su cuarto para poder cambiarse.

-¡En tus sueños, Emms, en tus sueños!- terminó su amiga a través de la puerta cerrada.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad; Emma se vistió con ropas deportivas, y su gorro de borla y trenzas favorito, y agarrando su portatrajes y sus cosas para ducharse se marchó de casa despidiéndose de su compañera qué estaba espatarrada en el sofá viendo la teletienda mientras hacía tiempo antes de ir a trabajar 2 horas más tarde.

-Agur Rik, no te quedes sopas viendo esos tomates que se cortan solos-bromeó Emma mientras se aseguraba de llevar todo.

-Y tú no te comas ningún árbol mientras miras el fantástico culo de la Gobernadora, metido en sus fantásticas mayas- replicó de vuelta su compañera. –Por cierto, por culpa de ese comentario mañana te despiertas solita.

-Vale perver, luego te mando esos nombres.

"_Oh dios, frio mortal. Esta mujer está loca" _pensó Emma nada más poner un pie en la calle.

El viaje a la casa de la Gobernadora fue tranquilo, a esas horas no estaban ni los perros callejeros fuera de sus escondites, por lo que Emma apenas se encontró tráfico y pudo llegar casi puntual.

-6:05 señorita Swan.

-Oh venga ya Regina, son las 6-hace un frio mortal y- 5, invítame a mi segundo café del día mientras me cuentas que tortura me has preparado, te prometo que a y media saldremos- contestó Emma de buen humor, a pesar de la hora y del frio, mientras recogía sus cosas y miraba como Regina volvía a entrar a la casa, para preparar el famoso café.

"_Umm todavía no se ha puesto la ropa, ¿llevará mayas sexis?", "Emma Swan deja de pensar en el culo de la mujer o se te va a notar"_ discutió consigo misma mientras seguía a la otra mujer dejando caer su bolsa y el portatrajes en la primera silla que vio.

El resto del tiempo hasta las 6:30, hora en la que puntualmente salieron dispuesta a torturarse corriendo, pasó corriendo mientras Emma se tomaba el segundo café y Regina se cambiaba en algo más práctico que su camisón y la bata.

* * *

-Oh dios mío Regina, eres, eres… lo peor, te odio- dijo Emma resoplando nada más volver de la carrera con la Gobernadora, _"Es el puto Usain Bolt con tetas, quién lo diría de un jodido político"_

-Vaya, yo que pensaba que los policías estabais entrenados- bromeo Regina viendo la cara totalmente colorada de la otra mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina para darle algo de agua.

-Estamos, pero tú… tú corres como si tuvieses al puto demonio persiguiéndote.

-Modales, señorita Swan, procure no decir esas cosas delante de mi impresionable hijo.

-Bien… bien. ¿Ducha?- preguntó bebiéndose de golpe el agua que le había dado la otra mujer. Realmente necesitaba esa ducha con urgencia.

-Arriba, tienes media hora, salimos al colegio a las 8, y teniendo en cuenta que todo mi equipo tienen estás dos semanas libres, me vas a ayudar con Henry- dijo Regina pensando en todas las llamadas telefónicas que hizo la noche anterior nada más marcharse la agente.

La señora Lucas y su nieta Ruby, su cocinera y sirvienta, el señor Bahumer, su chofer, los tres guardaespaldas y todo el equipo que trabajaba en la casa habían conseguido dos semanas libres gracias a la investigación que pensaba llevar a cargo Emma, por lo que Regina tendría que preparar todas las comidas y limpiar esas dos semanas, cosa que pensaba hacer con la ayuda de la agente, aunque ella todavía no lo supiese.

* * *

Nada más terminar de vestirse, peinarse, maquillarse y preparar el desayuno Regina vio que todavía le sobraba algo de tiempo y viendo que la agente aún estaba preparándose y que su hijo seguía en el cuarto decidió leer algo del libro que la noche anterior había sacado del cuarto de Henry.

En un principio le pareció un simple libro de cuentos, antiguo, pero simple. La mayoría de los cuentos eran de los hermanos Grimm con algunas ilustraciones, pero una de la que presumiblemente era la Reina malvada le llamó la atención. Con algo de imaginación podía llegar a parecerse a ella. Por lo que decidió seguir leyendo esa historia, cuando se encontró con tres hojas arrancadas seguramente por Henry. _"¿Qué habrá aquí, que no quiere que vea su madre?" _

Y totalmente enojada pensando en que la fantasía de su hijo había alcanzado una nueva fase se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Las páginas que faltan, ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Regina enseñándole el libro a su hijo mientras este terminaba de arreglarse la camisa del cole.

-Es un libro viejo y roto, ¿qué más te da?- contestó Henry intentado librarse del acoso de su madre.

-Mucho, porque crees que soy una Reina Malvada. Y eso me duele Henry- volvió a decir Regina sujetando a su hijo antes de que saliese de la habitación. –Soy tu madre.

-No lo eres- dijo Henry saliendo de su habitación sabiendo que eso dejaría a su madre plantada en el sitio.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Emma apareció ya vestida y arreglada.

-Hey chaval, ¿dónde está tu madre?

-En mi habitación- contestó bajando la vista.

-¿Habéis discutido?- preguntó ya más seria.

-Sí…

-Bueno, baja a desayunar, venga- terminó Emma revolviéndole el pelo.

Emma subió al piso de arriba y se encontró a una Regina destrozada sentada en la cama de su hijo aferrando lo que parecía ser el famoso libro de cuentos.

-Hey.

-Emma…

-Lo sé- dijo sentándose a su lado. –Se le pasará mujer, es una fase.

-Dice que no soy su madre… ya no sé qué hacer. Algunos días me adora, y otros es como… no lo sé… podría dejarlo todo y volver a StoryBrooke… ya no sé nada.

-Venga mujer, eres su madre, se dará cuenta, sólo necesitáis algo de tiempo- volvió a decir Emma con el corazón en un puño al ver lo derrotada que estaba la otra mujer. –Este domingo vais a tener un superdía familiar, y seguro que se pasa.

-No sé…

-Venga Gobernadora, váyase a lavarse la cara y vuélvase a poner tan guapa como antes y yo me llevo al crio al cole. Le pasó a buscar a las 9 en punto- terminó Emma guiñándole un ojo, mientras se levantaba y alargaba una mano a la otra mujer.

-¡Bueno, pero no te has ganado ese beso Swan!- contestó Regina dejando el libro en la cama mientras agarraba la mano de la otra mujer.

-Vaya, has pillado mi plan maestro.

* * *

Mientras Regina volvía a prepararse Emma llevó al chaval al colegio. No sabía por qué, pero Henry confiaba en ella, bueno él pensaba que ella era la salvadora, por lo que le contó todo su plan para conseguir vencer a la Reina Malvada:

"El plan cobra", _"realmente es ingenioso el crio" _ pensó Emma mientras Henry salía del coche corriendo para ir a la escuela.

En eso estaba cuando una mujer de pelo corto le tocaba la ventanilla.

-¿Quién es usted, qué hace con Henry, y dónde está la gobernadora?- preguntó en plan metralleta.

-Guauu, tranquila, soy Emma, la nueva guardaespaldas de la Gobernadora Mills, ¿y tú eres…

-Oh, lo siento, Mary Margaret, la Señorita Blanchard, la profesora de Henry.

-Vale… mucho gusto.

-Es genial ver que Henry vuelve a sonreír, está teniendo unos meses duros con todo esto de la presidencia y su madre.

-Ya he visto, ya. El crio me dijo anoche que tú le diste el libro de cuentos, ¿es correcto?

-Sí bueno, con todo este tema estaba pasándolo mal, pensé que le gustarían.

-Oh, sí le gustan mucho. Bueno estamos en contacto- terminó Emma sin dejarle añadir nada más a la profesora, y sin desvelar tampoco sus preocupaciones acerca del famoso libro.

* * *

Al salir del colegio Emma recogió a Regina, y sin hablar de lo sucedido a la mañana se dirigieron al centro; a las oficinas de la gobernadora.

El día transcurrió despacio, para empezar Regina había cumplido su palabra en tiempo record, y Emma se encontró con un despacho totalmente amueblado y preparado para ella. Además solamente una puerta le separaba del despacho de la Gobernadora, por lo que sería muy práctico tenerla controlada a ella y a todo sus visitantes, aparte, claro está de poder tener acceso a las cámaras de seguridad.

Ambas mujeres tuvieron un día ajetreado: Regina por su parte lo primero que vio al llegar a su despacho fue la carpeta con el historial de su nueva agente, y aunque tenía un montón de cosas pendientes se paso casi media mañana indagando y mirando las fotos adjuntas.

"_28, soltera, última relación conocida Angela Ferrer, vaya vaya, es bisexual como mínimo, me gusta, me gusta." _Los pensamientos de la Gobernadora no eran del todo profesionales, pero no había nadie allí dentro qué le impidiese seguir fantaseando un poco, por lo que decidió seguir leyendo.

"_Policía, eso ya lo sabía, antes era cazarrecompensas, ¡vaya!, qué más, qué más… Uh sufrió un aborto con 18 años, padre desconocido, ¡cabrón!"_ Apenas conocía a la mujer, pero si un hombre tuvo la desfachatez de dejarla embaraza a esa edad y marcharse no podía ser un buen hombre, o al menos a ella eso le parecía.

"_Infancia dura, varios hogares de acogida, niña problemática… bueno parece que lo ha superado"_

"_Pasemos a las fotos, umm licencia de conducir, pasaporte, documento identidad, ¡foto de la graduación! Umm bonito uniforme"_

-Querida concreta una cita con Sidney Glass para esta tarde- dijo Regina cerrando el expediente, mientras llamaba a su secretaria para concertar una cita con el siempre fiel periodista.

-Por supuesto señora Gobernadora.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación contigua Emma Swan se encontraba en plan multitareas, por un lado tenía un fichero abierto dónde estaba apuntando todos los nombres de los empleados de la gobernadora, por otro tenía las cartas y copias a papel de los emails amenazadores y por último estaba intentando conseguir que la _amable_ señorita de la compañía telefónica le hiciese caso con la esperanza de poder seguir el rastro de las llamadas anónimas.

Una vez consiguió terminar esa primera tarea, le envió el mail con la lista de nombres a su compañera con la esperanza de poder investigar a toda esa gente en las dos semanas que tendría a prueba, para poder demostrarle su valía a la mujer de la habitación contigua.

_Fium_

"_Nuevo Whatsapp, ahora que pasa"_

_**Emms estás loca? Quieres que investigue a toda esa lista? **_

_**Venga Rik, sólo confió en ti.**_

_**Me debes una muy grandeeeeee.**_

_**Vale… ah empieza con la profesora del crio.**_

_**Venga, sigue currando!**_

"_Un problema menos, veamos estás cartas"_

* * *

La mañana prosiguió sin grandes sobresaltos, y antes de darse cuenta Emma se encontraba comiendo junto a la gobernadora en la cafetería de debajo del edificio.

La comida le demostró a Emma, una vez más, que esa mujer era todo un misterio de mil caras diferentes, por un lado estaba la mujer deportista que le había pateado el culo esa mañana, la mujer sensible que lloraba al ver a su hijo alejándose, la mujer que se reía con sus bromas acerca de besarla, pero también estaba la mujer que sonreía astutamente ante las preguntas de un periodista, o la de mirada fría al ver que el periodista no se cansaba de preguntar cosas absurdas, incluso estaba mujer seria de porte majestuoso y mirada calculadora que había visto un montón de veces por televisión. Todas esas mujeres eran la mujer que en ese momento, después de librarse del periodista, se encontraba mirándola fijamente mientras terminaban la comida con un café.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi hijo a la mañana?- preguntó volviendo a repetir su tema dolorosamente favorito.

-Nada, bueno… je, me ha dicho que vamos a poner en marcha la _operación cobra_ para vencer a la Reina malvada, ya sabes. No te preocupes, le convenceré de que un beso hará que la Reina vuelva a ser buena- volvió a contestar con la misma respuesta que la noche anterior. –Y si no ese doc tuyo le ayudará, aunque insisto un beso y con eso logramos que a los carcas republicanos les de un ataque.

-Como te dije ayer, me lo pensaré, aún no has hecho meritos.

-Te tomo la palabra, ¡no lo olvides!

Después de bromear un rato más Regina recordó que su periodista favorito seguramente ya estaba esperándole, por lo que tuvieron que terminar la agradable comida y volver a la oficina.

Efectivamente nada más llegar y despedirse de Emma en la puerta Regina entró y se encontró con el hombre en cuestión.

-Buenas tardes Gobernadora.

-Buenas tardes Sidney- dijo acercándose a su mesa. –Quiero un artículo que diga que he contratado una nueva guardaespaldas que se va a ocupar de mi problema con el acosador. Quizás eso les disuada de seguir adelante.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿También quieres que añada una de estas bonitas fotos?- respondió el hombre tendiéndole su tableta.

Las fotos eran ni más ni menos que ella y Emma en diferentes situaciones. Saliendo juntas del edificio la noche anterior, corriendo por la mañana y la peor de todas ellas dos riendo mientras Emma le tocaba la mano en la cafetería hacía apenas unos minutos.

-¿Cómo?- Regina estaba sin palabras, sacadas de contexto parecía que su nueva guardaespaldas era su nuevo lio.

-Parece que tienes un topo querida, y mi chico es muy bueno.

-¿¡Ese periodista de antes es tuyo!?

-Sí querida, no te preocupes, retendré las fotos un tiempo, pero sabes que terminará saliendo a la luz y todo el mundo pensará que estás _jugando _con tu nueva guardaespaldas.

-Bueno… Emma ha bromeado con un beso, quizás…

-¡Vas a salir del armario! Por fin –dijo el hombre sabiendo de la homosexualidad de la Gobernadora desde que se conociesen al comenzar su carrera política cuando ella aún era una simple alcaldesa y él dirigía el periódico del pueblo.

-Bueno, quizás sea hora y políticamente hablando podría ganarme la confianza de toda la gente que quiere un cambio. Ve a buscar a Emma, ¿quieres?

-Claro- y sin decir nada más y sin poder creerse que su amiga diese por fin ese paso el hombre dejó el despacho.

* * *

Nota del final, que no puedo poner al principio por no desvelar nada:

1-Los despertadores de Emma son realmente mis despertadores xD los madrugones a la universidad son lo que tienen. Las canciones son: "_Austra-Lose it", "David Bowie-Starman", "Auburn-Perfect two", "Adele-Set fire to the rain" e "Ingrid Michaelson-Lady in Spain". _El fium del whatsapp es también el mio, parece un disparo laser y todo el mundo se gira cuando se oye.

2-La rommie de Emma es un personaje original mio que siempre uso, poned en google: Audrey Fleurot magalie. Ella es el cuerpo de la chica gracias a Juex (lee y comenta!) :D

3-Voy a usar como ya dije partes de la serie, otras no. Algunas escenas se exageraran para darle dramatismo, (en 2 caps), otras desaparecen del todo.

y por último gracias por leer! Juro que la primera semana se termina en el siguient cap, y luego ya va más rápido.

Gracias!


	4. ¿hay trato?

Perdón el retraso, ya me habéis echado la bronca por whatsapp y por privado, prometo no volver a repetirlo :D

Juex se que tu y yo, somos unas pervers y que ambas adoramos a la pelirroja, pero nop, no creo que haya rollito con ella, aunque todo se hablará.

Esdm: me encanta cada vez que comentas, haces que cambie mi opinión sobre como llevar la historia y me das nuevas ideas.

Mar gracias por comentar siempre ;)

Nico me alegra que te guste, tendrás que leerte el cap para ver si sale, no sale, o que hace Regina con su problema de fondo de armario ^^

helena gracias, y gracias por el acoso por privado jeje.

Gocathoon, GrimInspirations gracias por favear y seguir, y gracias a todos los anónimos.

También decir que tengo otras dos historias relativamente nuevas ;) "Dos y uno" Regina&Emma son pareja con un pequeño problema de cambio de actitud de día y de noche. Y por supuesto también podéis leer la de EUV dos niñas así se por donde tirar si me dais vuestra opinión ^_^

Y "mi historia" una pequeña cosita, algo rara que he escrito para el reto del único foro en español de OUAT en , al que os animo a entrar. La historia también la recomiendo, y ya si alguien me dice, si le parece buena, mala, una mierda etc pues sería genial :D

* * *

**3- ¿Hay trato?**

* * *

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!? No, ni hablar, no, no, no.

* * *

Nada más salir del despacho de la Gobernadora Sidney fue directo a la puerta contigua con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no auguraba nada bueno para Emma.

-Buenas tardes, agente Swan-dijo entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta, o molestarse en saludar.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Oh nadie especial querida; Sidney Glass periodista del Boston Mirror, ¿me concedería una entrevista?-dijo Sidney medio en serio medio en broma para ver hasta dónde podría llegar con el nuevo _"matón"_ de su amiga.

-Mire amigo, estoy segura que sabe quién soy, y estoy segura que sabe cuál es mi cometido, y también estoy segura que en su cerebro de periodista sediento de noticias sabe perfectamente que la guardaespaldas de un político ¡jamás! Le dará una entrevista-contestó Emma enfurecida.

"_¿Quién cojones ha dejado entrar a la puta prensa en las putas oficinas de la Gobernadora? Joder." _El cabreo de Emma estaba creciendo de manera exponencial mientras se apartaba de su mesa y se dirigía al hombre que de repente ya no tenía tantas intenciones de bromear. Cuanto más avanzaba Emma más retrocedía él.

-Su pase.

-¿Perdón?

-¡QUIERO... SU…PASE…DE…PRENSA!-pensaba largarlo del edificio sin miramientos, pero al menos quería asegurarse de que el hombre era realmente un periodista y no la siguiente fase del acosador particular de Regina. Lo único que le faltaba era tener al acosador, o alguien contratado por él en el edificio en su primer día y sin que nadie hubiese hecho nada para evitarlo. -¡AHORA!

-Agente Swan, esto es un malenten-

-No me importa sus excusas, ¿hace el favor de sacar de una vez el pase?

Después de otra ronda de miradas agresivas por parte de Emma el periodista por fin se dio cuenta de que no valdría de nada intentar razonar, además si le decía que era amigo de la Gobernadora lo más probable era que se enfadase aún más pensando que era una mentira, por lo que se dispuso a sacar su pase cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Sidney… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la Gobernadora, quién cansada de esperar a que el hombre llevase a Emma a su despacho decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver qué estaban haciendo. -¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

-Oh Regina querida, puedes decirle a tu perrito guardián quién soy.

-¡Sidney! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Conoce a este hombre?-preguntó Emma ya más calmada al ver que al menos el hombre no era nadie peligroso.

-Sí, es un amigo. Ahora Sidney, ¡contesta!- la paciencia de Regina era incluso menor que la de Emma, por lo que el pobre hombre no vio más remedio que dar la cara y confesar su pequeña broma.

-Bueno puede que la agente Swan se haya enfadado con mi petición de una entrevista.

-Ya hablaremos-dijo una seria Regina. – Cambiando de tema. Agente Swan, mi amigo le había venido a buscar con un motivo legítimo, así que si no está haciendo nada me gustaría que me acompañara a mi despacho. Sidney, te veo mañana, puedes marcharte, ya te informaré- y como hacía siempre, la Gobernadora sujeto la puerta el despacho de Emma indicándoles a los otros dos que era mejor seguir sus órdenes.

* * *

-Agente Swan, Emma-empezó Regina nada más sentarse detrás de su mesa y ver que tenía toda la atención de mujer. –Me gustaría proponerte un trato.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?- aún no conocía mucho a la otra mujer y aunque le había parecido una mujer legal y una político medianamente decente, no se fiaba de ella en ese momento: cuando alguien empezaba una conversación con esa frase no podía traer nada bueno.

-Verás…

* * *

"_Caía la noche en StoryBrooke, la visibilidad empezaba a ser escasa por lo que la joven promesa de la hípica estadounidense, Daniel Hosboy, decidió dejar entrenar con su yegua favorita y regresó a las caballerizas de los Mills; sus patrocinadores, además de ser los padres de su mejor amiga, Regina._

_Regina y él habían pasado media tarde cabalgando y entrenando juntos, aunque la morena le había abandonado tiempo atrás, pero él creía conocerla perfectamente bien, por lo que creía que la chica seguiría en las caballerizas cepillando, limpiando o simplemente pasando el rato con su caballo._

_-Hey Gina, ¿estás por aquí?-preguntó Daniel abriendo la entrada sin fijarse en su interior. Por lo que descubrió al levantar la vista le dejo plantado en el sitio._

_Su amiga, Regina, estaba apoyada en una de las columnas, pegada a ella se encontraba la que Daniel supuso por la situación, su novia:_

_La camisa de su amiga estaba colgando de sus brazos, dejando al descubierto un bonito sujetador que parecía estar a punto de ser arrancado de su cuerpo por las insistentes manos de la otra chica._

_Una de las manos de Regina sujetaba a la mujer por su trasero, impidiendo que se separase, aunque no parecía por la labor, la otra se enredaba en su pelo, mientras las bocas de ambas chicas no dejaban de devorarse entre ligeros suspiros._

_Tan entretenidas estaban que no escucharon la llamada de Daniel hasta que la yegua cansada de esperar en la puerta soltó un relincho de impaciencia._

_-¡Oh Dios mío, Daniel!"_

* * *

-¡Jo-der!

-Esa boca agente Swan.

-Pero… pero… usted… tú… eres…Daniel… estabais casados, lo he leído y Henry… ¿cómo?- la cara de Emma no tenía precio. Era verdad que había bromeado con la mujer acerca de un beso, y también era cierto que había fantaseado con la mujer cada vez que veía su bonita figura en televisión. Pero descubrir que su fantasía y jefa era como mínimo bisexual era simplemente increíble.

-La palabra que buscas es lesbiana, querida- contestó Regina sonriendo y viendo como la otra mujer seguía mirándola con la boca abierta. –Daniel era gay y yo soy lesbiana, lo nuestro fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿alguna duda más?- Regina sabía que si la mujer era lo suficientemente eficiente descubriría todas esas cosas por su cuenta tarde o temprano, además quería proponerle un trato, por lo que lo mejor era ir directa al tema y aclarar todas las posibles dudas de golpe.

-Henry… entonces Henry tiene razón, ¿no es hijo suyo?

-¡Henry es mi hijo! Y aunque fuese adoptado seguiría siendo mi hijo. Pero no, él no salió de mí, ni siendo heterosexual podría tener un hijo propio, mi útero no lo permite. Estoy segura de que si leyese más se habría enterado de que Daniel y yo tuvimos a Henry mediante un vientre de alquiler, ¿algo más, o podemos pasar al tema verdaderamente importante?- contestó Regina algo cabreada por el tema de su hijo, Henry era hijo suyo dijese lo que dijese nadie y cada vez que alguien insinuaba lo contrario se cabreaba.

-Nada más, es… guau, ya sabe un shock descubrir algo así-prosiguió Emma. -¿Cómo sabes que te puedes fiar de mí?, podría contarlo todo.

-Bueno eso es precisamente lo que necesito, verá agente Swan-comenzó con ese tono que todo político sabe poner. –Me gustaría que usted se hiciese pasar por mi pareja, los tiempos y los estadounidenses han cambiado, nuestro presidente es negro, la próxima podría ser una mujer, y si ya esa mujer es lesbiana muchos colectivos votarán por ella.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!? No, ni hablar, no, no, no. No me voy a hacer pasar por tu novia, no, no, no. Tú no buscas una relación, o cariño, o salir del armario "_en estos tiempos tan cambiados" _buscas una estrategia política ganadora, no voy a ser tu jodido caballo ganador-en un segundo Emma había pasado de fantasear con la Gobernadora a estar totalmente cabreada, como osaba esa mujer a proponerle semejante trato, _"joder, yo pensaba que era legal, y es igual al resto de los putos políticos"._

-Cuide sus lenguaje, pero bien, puede marcharse agente Swan-fue la inexpresiva respuesta de Regina.

-¿En serio, así sin más?-contestó sorprendida Emma. –No puede soltar una bomba así y pretender hacer como que no ha pasado nada.

-Puedo y lo hago, ahora fuera, tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

Emma terminó marchándose, aunque ella fue incapaz de seguir trabajando, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza volver al despacho de la otra mujer y aceptar el trato. Algo así la lanzaría a la cima del mundo, pero su moral era demasiado alta, y aunque la Gobernadora fuese una mujer guapa no pensaba ser la estrategia política de nadie, no pensaba ser la próxima Monica Lewinsky.

* * *

Qué el resto de la semana pasó lento era poco decir. El compañerismo de ese primer día había dejado paso a las caras largas y los malos modos de la Gobernadora.

Emma seguía haciendo el trabajo encomendado y para el jueves ya había conseguido investigar a la mitad del personal de la Gobernadora, lo que hacía que no tuviese que pasar tanto tiempo con la furibunda mujer, sabía perfectamente que después de las dos semanas de prueba la Gobernadora no la querría ver ni en pintura, pero quería realizar un buen trabajo y volver satisfecha a la comisaria sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo.

Regina por su parte en esos tres días pasó por diversas fases, estuvo cabreadísima con Emma, después empezó a exteriorizar ese cabreo y se pasó un par de días rabiosa con todo el mundo, pero para el comienzo del jueves algo cambio en su cerebro, de repente se dio cuenta de que su petición había sido cuanto menos absurda e insultante. Pero en ese momento ya no sabía qué hacer, pedir disculpas no era su punto fuerte, además después de los malos gestos, las miradas de reproche y la ley del silencio que le había aplicado a Emma, no creía que una disculpa bastase, por lo que decidió llamar a su última amiga.

* * *

-Kathryn.

-Regina, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, a quién denunciamos hoy?- contestó su amiga, Kathryn, al contestar el teléfono.

Kathryn era la última amiga que le quedaba de su pueblo natal, y en ese momento la única que podría ayudarle. Hablar con Graham era imposible, Emma era su empleada y aunque la hubiese llegado a odiar esa semana, no deseaba perjudicarle en el trabajo, Sidney era útil a la hora de manipular alguna noticia pero con su ayuda se había metido en ese lio, por lo que sólo le quedaba su amiga y abogada.

-Tengo un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Puede que haya hecho una tontería muy grande-contestó Regina intentando ganar tiempo. Cada vez que volvía a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Emma se convencía más y más de que había sido una idiota por proponerle semejante trato.

-Regina…

-Puede que le haya confesado a mi nueva guardaespaldas una cosa, y puede que le haya propuesto un trato.

-¿¡Puede!? En serio Regina, venga dispara- Kathryn sabía que si la mujer más segura que había conocido jamás hablaba dando rodeos, significaba que había hecho algo muy gordo, _"Puede que incluso le haya dicho que es lesbiana, ja, nah no es eso"._

-Bueno, puede que le dijese que soy lesbiana y le propusiese un trato para hacerse pasar por mi pareja como estrategia política.

-¿¡Puede!?, ¿¡En serio!?, ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?-"_Oh dios mío, se ha vuelto loca"._

-No pensaba.

-Es evidente, bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Los ánimos de las dos mujeres terminaron calmándose y Kathryn por fin convenció de pedirle una gran disculpa a la otra mujer. No hacía falta dramatizar, si esa mujer tenía el visto bueno de Graham, tenía que ser responsable y si no había corrido ya a la prensa no lo haría más tarde, por lo que con una disculpa sincera podría bastar, o al menos ser el comienzo.

-Y hey Gina, si no te pareciese al menos un poco interesante no le habrías ofrecido ese trato, ¡pídele una cita y date una alegría!-terminó la abogada riéndose antes de que Regina le colgase el teléfono.

* * *

El viernes pasó sin que la Gobernadora le hubiese pedido disculpas, pensaba hacerlo el sábado, podrían ir los tres juntos a las clases de Henry y allí podrían hablar tranquilamente en el entorno que donde más a gusto se sentía.

Pero llego el sábado y para sorpresa de Regina no fue Emma el guardaespaldas que se encontró en su puerta esa mañana, no, eran Tony y Marcel, dos de sus agentes que evidentemente habían pasado la prueba de Emma.

-¿Dónde está la agente Swan?

-La agente Swan nos llamó ayer y nos informó que ya podíamos volver al trabajo, además nos pidió que viniésemos hoy, dice que es su día libre, Gobernadora- contestó Tony viendo la cara de enfado de la mujer.

-Bien, bien- pero no estaba bien, no, ella quería hablar con Emma, por lo que después de asegurarle a los dos hombres que todo había sido un malentendido y mandarles a casa se dispuso a llamar a la otra mujer.

-Diga-contestó con voz somnolienta la rubia; después de todo no eran siquiera las 9, y era su día libre.

-Emma.

-Buenos días a usted también, señora Gobernadora.

-¿Por qué has cogido el día libre?-directa al tema.

-Verá, señora Gobernadora, sus agentes, a los que estoy segura que ya ha visto, están limpios, por lo que ya puedo cogerme algún día libre. Además su hijo me ha pedido que pase el domingo con ustedes dos, la pobre criatura piensa que ahora somos amigas-contestó irónica, le iba a despedir de todas formas, por lo que decidió darle un poco de su propia medicina.

-Vale… bien, Emma….

-¿Qué?-volvió a contestar impaciente.

-Lo siento- dijo simplemente la otra mujer.

-¿Perdón?

-Siento mucho todo… ese trato absurdo… y mi actitud… por favor, ven.

-En serio.

-Sí. Quiero pedirte disculpas en persona, y bueno… Henry quiere que le veas montar, te ha cogido cariño.

-Vale, pero es la última que te paso, ya hablaremos luego.

* * *

-Bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Emma nada más ver como la otra mujer le abría la puerta.

-Bueno, querida, lo primero es que te cambies de ropa-contestó Regina mirando los jeans y el jersey tres tallas más grandes que llevaba la otra mujer.

-Vamos a montar a caballo, pensaba que necesitaba ropa cómoda.

-Claro que vamos a montar a caballo, pero si piensas por un momento que vas a aparecer así en el club estás loca.

-¿Club?

-Sí querida, club, o pensabas que guardo los caballos junto a los coches y que Henry y yo montamos a pelo en plan salvaje. Vamos, te busco algo.

* * *

Llegaron al club casi dos horas más tarde de lo habitual, pero al final Regina y Emma consiguieron encontrar una camisa con la que pudiese aparecer por el club sin llamar demasiado la atención, con los jeans no pudieron hacer nada; todo lo que tenía Regina o era demasiado corto o era una falda, por lo que al final se quedó con sus vaqueros y una bonita camisa azul metálico propiedad de la Gobernadora.

-Venga Henry ve a buscar al monitor, nosotras vamos a por tu caballo, ¿vale?- dijo Regina.

-Bien-contestó Henry emocionado de poder enseñarle a Emma sus habilidades sobre el caballo, adoraba las historias que su madre le había contado sobre su padre y estaba deseoso de ser igual de bueno que él.

-Emma.

-Regina- dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo nada más ver como Henry salía corriendo.

-Emma, siento muchísimo todo lo sucedido, no puedo prometer que no volveré a enfadarme, pero te prometo que la siguiente vez que quiera que hagas algo lo pensaré primero.

-Bien… Supongo que con eso vale, pero si haces alguna otra tontería así no te votaré-terminó bromeando la mujer al ver que el apuro y la vergüenza de la morena eran autenticas. –Así que tú lesbiana y tu marido gay ¿eh?, lo que se dice un buen y convencional matrimonio americano.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Fue nuestra única salida-contestó algo triste Regina, cada vez que recordaba a Daniel no podía evitar sentir un gran pesar.

-Bueno, pero ahora estás aquí, y seguro que Daniel os cuida desde arriba… Así qué, deduzco que no tienes pareja- terminó Emma mientras las dos mujeres llegaban a las caballerizas.

-Nooo, desde que llegamos a Boston me convertí en un personaje público, me temo que no he tenido tiempo de eso.

-Oh bueno, eso tiene solución, ya sabes, tú yo, unas caballerizas… ¿te recuerda a algo?- insinuó Emma recordando la escena que le contó Regina. Y aunque se pasó la semana enfadada con la mujer, no había podido evitar pensar en esa escena y en lo que sería tener a la mujer en esa situación.

-Eres una pervertida, señorita Swan. No vas a tener suerte, desde esa vez que me pilló Daniel no volví a hacer esas cosas en un lugar así- contestó contenta Regina de poder cambiar de tema a algo más alegre, y sin duda más interesante.

-Emma-volvió a decir Regina acercándose a la otra mujer. -¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo, sin trucos, ni prensa, ni nada?- terminó haciendo caso de la broma de su abogada, quizás salía algo bueno de toda esa discusión.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Eso significa que vamos a darnos el lote aquí.

-¡No!

-Bueno… pues… entonces tendré que aceptar la cita.

TBC

* * *

Ainss, era evidente que no la iba a scar del armario jeje, da demasiado juego ;)

Y pequeña escena de arriba, la de la caballeriza, Regina sin camisa etc es la cosa más subida de tono que he escrito jamás xDDD soy super vainilla, prometo que en alguno de mis fics conseguiré meter una escena como esa pero en condiciones ;) Lana se lo merece xD

Salud2


	5. Empieza lo bueno

Saludos, y siento muchisimo la tardanza, el finde pasado tuve salida con el club de debate y está semana apenas he tenido tiempo libre haciendo un trabajo de clase: Fibonacci, si alguien necesita saber algo de la sucesión esa: preguntad! me lo sé todo xD

A raíz de un comentario de Juex me toca explicar una cosilla por si alguien no sabía de que hablaba al final de cap anterior: "Darse el lote" significa liarse, besarme,"make out" esas cosas.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios de whatsapp (Juex), twitter (basthest), tus geniales privados haciendo que evite remolonear: helena4love, y gracias a tods jeje he llegado a las 1000 visitas :D

Hacemos una cosa, el lunes actualizo el otro fic, que ya toca, y el siguiente cap es algo así como super emocionante xD soy mala, y para el miercoles vuelvo a actualizar este, si es que os gusta :D

Salud2

* * *

**5-Termina el contrato en pruebas, empieza lo bueno.**

* * *

El resto del sábado fue como un día en un cuento de hadas. Con la llegada de Emma Henry había olvidado parcialmente el odio que empezaba a procesarle a su madre, y lo único en que pensaba era en que Emma había llegado para salvar al mundo de la amenaza que suponía su madre. Por lo que después de pasarse media mañana insistiéndole por fin había conseguido que Emma montase con él a caballo:

Al fin y al cabo todo caballero de brillante armadura sabía montar. Al menos eso pensaba Henry, ya que Emma para alegría de Regina, y disgusto del niño apenas fue capaz de mantenerse en el caballo 5 minutos seguidos.

Después de estar un rato comportándose como una verdadera Gobernadora, Regina no pudo aguantar más las ganas y terminó riéndose de Emma mientras observaba como caía por n-ésima vez.

-Señorita Swan, está decepcionando a mi hijo. Va a pensar que no es su caballero de brillante armadura-dijo mientras acariciaba a la yegua en la Emma estaba intentando montar, mientras observaba como su guardaespaldas intentaba levantarse lo más dignamente posible.

-¡Cállate! Es este maldito bicho que no me respeta- contestó Emma levantándose del suelo sujetándose la espalda: al día siguiente tendría unas agujetas terribles, y unos moratones aún más grandes, si no se partía la crisma antes, claro.

-Oh ese maldito bicho es mi mía. ¿Verdad qué sí, pequeña? ¿No te gusta la rubia, eh?- conversó Regina muy alegre con la testaruda yegua, bueno, testaruda según Emma, ya que con Regina se comportaba casi casi como si entendiese todo lo que le comentaba su dueña.

-Como iba diciendo: ese bicho no me respeta, ha salido a su dueña-terminó Emma todo lo digna posible. Aunque sus rodillas manchadas de arena, las mangas remangadas, la camisa totalmente sudada, y el pelo revuelto, sudado y pegado a su cara, hacían que la dignidad desapareciese de ella.

-¿Tomamos un refresco mientras Henry sigue con su clase, querida?-preguntó Regina mientras seguía a Emma con las riendas de la yegua bien sujetas.

-Sí, por favor- contestó Emma al llegar a las caballerizas. –Entonces, ¿el bicho es tuyo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿_"Pequeña ayudante de Satán"_?

-No querida, y deja de insultar a mi chica favorita. Se llama Reina y es muy dócil, nunca me ha tirado así qué tú debes de ser el problema- le dijo Regina acariciando distraída el morro de la yegua. Emma estaba llenando un cubo con agua; aunque no estaba claro si se lo echaría por encima, o se lo daría a la yegua.

-¡Reina! Ja, igual que su dueña-respondió Emma mientras le pasaba el agua a Regina. -¿necesita algo más?

-Pásame un cubo de pienso. Camino al bar podemos decirles a los mozos de cuadra que vengan a refrescarla.

-Bien, bien, ella refrescada, yo un refresco. ¡Vamos!- Y con ese chiste malo, y después de ver como la yegua comía ansiosamente Emma se dirigió a la salida abriéndose aún más el cuello de la camisa. –La semana que viene pienso venir en chándal Regina.

-Ni lo sueñes querida. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que el sábado que viene vas a volver a venir? Quizás ya no trabajes para mí- Comento Regina mientras se dirigían al bar del club de campo.

-Oh, no sé… un pajarito me ha dicho que no me vas a despedir. Sip, el pajarito piensa que la Gobernadora está colada por mis huesos y por eso ha aceptado mi cita, pero chiss no le digas nada a la Gobernadora-bromeo mientras se colgaba del brazo de la otra mujer contenta de haberse ganado esa cita. Aunque hubiesen tenido que pasar toda la semana enfadadas para conseguirlo.

-Oh querida, la Gobernadora opina que hueles a caballo sudado, así no piensa salir en una cita contigo-replicó Regina mientras empujaba, juguetona, con la cadera a la otra mujer. –Deberías darte una ducha si quieres que la Gobernadora se impresione.

Ambas mujeres siguieron bromeando camino al bar del club sin apenas fijarse en la gente con la que se cruzaban. Era un club selecto y Regina era bien conocida por todos los miembros, por lo que más de uno terminó el día sorprendido de ver a la Gobernadora en actitud cariñosa con esa mujer desconocida para ellos.

-Regina, la gente nos mira raro- le susurró Emma, aún colgada de su brazo.

-Querida, aquí me conocen todos, y nunca me han visto con nadie. Pero tranquila no van a ir corriendo a la prensa ni nada por el estilo. Tienen demasiados secretos propios-contestó Regina sin darle importancia al tema, mientras tiraba de la mujer para que siguiesen avanzando hasta llegar al bar. –Por ejemplo; la mujer con la que acabamos de cruzarnos se acuesta con la mujer de un político muy conocido en Boston.

-¡Oh dios!. ¿Y ella quién es?-preguntó Emma girando la cabeza para ver si podía reconocerla.

-Ella es la mujer de un político del partido contrario-contestó Regina cómo quién comenta las noticas del día.

-Vaya. Interesante-fue la única respuesta posible de Emma: la clase alta de la sociedad era un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella, aunque sospechaba que conocería muy de cerca a todos esos personajes si seguía pasando el tiempo con la Gobernadora en situaciones poco profesionales.

Después de llegar a la cafetería siguieron conversando alegremente acerca de la gente que frecuentaba el club de campo hasta la hora en la que Henry terminaba su clase. Momento en el que decidieron ir a buscarle y comer todos juntos en el club. Bueno, Regina decidió, ya que la agente era ajena a las intenciones de la Gobernadora de pasar el resto del día allí.

La comida pasó tranquilamente mientras Henry le contaba historias de todo lo que podía recordar a Emma: los caballos, el colegio y las hazañas de su padre. Regina simplemente escuchaba la conversación mientras recordaba los días en los qué Henry aún le contaba esas cosas a ella, esos viejos días dónde Daniel aún estaba vivo y los tres _parecían _ una familia perfecta.

-Regina.

-Eh- dijo la mentada saliendo de su nube. -¿Dime querida?

-Tú también montabas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Emma intentando meter a la Gobernadora en la conversación.

-Sí, claro. Los caballos eran de mi padre, creo que empecé a montar por llevarle la contraria a mi madre- comentó Regina dándose cuenta de la similitud entre su actitud con su madre, y la de Henry con ella misma. –Quería que fuese una señorita perfecta y con la edad de Henry yo era todo menos una señorita. Años más tarde mis modales se refinaron, pero seguí montando a caballo.

-¿La abuela era mala?- preguntó Henry pensando en qué quizás todos sus antepasados eran brujas malas y por eso su madre no podía evitar querer "conquistar" el mundo, o ganar las elecciones como ella decía.

-No cariño, la abuela era… estricta- contestó Regina sin querer decir como de estricta era su madre. _"Mala puede ser una buena definición para ella"._ –Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de la abuela. Swan, ¿sabes jugar al tenis?

-Eh, ¿por qué?- respondió Emma. Esa pregunta no podía augurar nada bueno.

-Bueno, mi agenda para esta tarde está vacía, podríamos pasar el resto del día aquí.

-¡Sí!, el tenis es un poco como la espada, seguro que se te da bien Emma-contestó Henry contento de poder seguir pasando el día haciendo cosas divertidas lejos de casa.

-Eh… ¡pero no tengo ropa adecuada!-contestó Emma desesperada: jamás había jugado al tenis, y por la sonrisa de Regina sospechaba que la otra mujer sí y lo último que deseaba era humillarse dos veces seguidas en el mismo día, por lo que salió con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Tranquila querida, aquí tengo mi ropa de tenis, seguro que puedes apañártelas con uno de mis recambios.

Y efectivamente a Emma no le quedo más remedio que apañárselas y jugar contra la otra mujer.

Lo bueno del partido fue su corta duración: 6-0, 6-2. El primer juego lo perdió de forma humillante; Regina no era ninguna Navratilova o Graf pero ella jamás había tocado una raqueta en su vida.

En el segundo juego después de conseguir ganar su saque un par de veces seguidas Henry se emocionó pensando en que la agente había estado reservándose, pero resulto ser un simple golpe de suerte, por lo que el resto del partido transcurrió en total calma: Regina rompió su saque y terminó ganándole de forma aplastante.

* * *

-Bueno, ha sido un día divertido-comentó Regina horas después apoyada en la puerta de su casa mientras se despedía de Emma.

-Sí, sí, divertido.

-Aunque no sé si tendré que contratar a un guardaespaldas nuevo, la que tengo no parece estar en gran forma-siguió bromeando la mujer.

-Oh claro, sí. Ya me gustaría ver al valiente que es capaz de seguirle el ritmo a las 6 de la mañana como yo lo hago, _Gobernadora_- contestó Emma, pensando por primera vez en la cantidad de ejercicio que hacía un político como Regina.

-Bueno, antes de tu llegada corría con Tony, pero veo que te ha gustado lo de correr supongo que seguiremos corriendo juntas señorita Swan.

-Oh por supuesto, por supuesto, y puede que algún día te gane al tenis.

-En tus sueños querida. Pero recuerda venir mañana preparada, ya sabes Henry elige que hacer.

-Claro, claro.

La conversación terminó y justo cuando Regina iba a cerrar la puerta Emma se volvió y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla sin saber siquiera porque.

-¡Hasta mañana Regina!

"_Regina 0- Emma 1"_ pensó Emma mientras se subía alegremente a su coche, quizás Regina le había ganado en todo, quizás ese caballo,_ Reina_, le había pisoteado el ego, pero toda la semana y ese día de humillación habían valido la pena:

Por fin había podido darle un beso a la otra mujer, un casto beso, pero algo era algo, y aún le quedaba la famosa cita.

* * *

El domingo el plan de Henry fue jugar videojuegos, por lo que por fin Emma pudo demostrarle a la otra mujer una de sus habilidades. Quizás no era buena en el tenis real, pero con un mando en la mano la rubia le daba mil vueltas a la Gobernadora, cosa que hizo las delicias del niño, aunque ese rato de disfrute y humillación trajo sus consecuencias para Emma:

El lunes llegó e irremediablemente su carrera matutina también llegó, pero a diferencia de las anteriores en esta la Gobernadora puso especial empeño; corrieron el doble y a una velocidad endemoniada.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, querida-dijo Regina agotada pero contenta de ver a la otra mujer aún más cansada nada más llegar a la puerta de su propiedad.

-Oh Regina, eres mala, muy mala… dios, ¡no vuelvo a ganarte en nada!-contestó Emma sin saber si las piernas le iban a aguantar el resto del día.

La rubia consiguió aguantar el resto del día, y prácticamente el resto de la semana con un solo objetivo en mente: la cita con Regina. Ambas mujeres habían decidido que el viernes era el mejor día para ellas si querían hacer algo. Los sábados eran días de club de campo, o de reuniones inesperadas, los domingos eran para Henry y entre semana el horario de la Gobernadora era demasiado alocado como para fijar un día o una fecha exacta, por lo que la noche del viernes se convertiría en la noche de "_salir con tu guardaespaldas"_ si esa primera cita iba bien.

La semana pasó rápido: Emma terminó de investigar a todo el personal de Regina sin encontrar a nadie sospechoso y comenzó a investigar todo lo relacionado con los anónimos. Desde el estilo de escritura en los escritos a mano, hasta el contenido gramatical de todos y cada uno de ellos, sin resultados aparentes.

Regina por su parte estuvo muy ocupada en reuniones con sus consejeros y miembros del partido: los debates para las elecciones demócratas comenzarían en breve, por lo que debía terminar de preparar todo: sus propuestas, su equipo, las ciudades dónde harían campaña…

Por lo que el viernes llegó sin hacer ruido. Sin apenas notarse que otra semana más había pasado; la última del contrato de prueba de Emma.

-Toc, toc-dijo Emma al final del día entrando al despacho de Regina. -¿Preparada?

-¿Preparada?-preguntó Regina sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba Emma.

-Ya sabes: tú, yo, nuestra cita-contestó Emma rodando los ojos.

-Oh, claro, claro. Apago el ordenador y podemos bajar-había estado tan metida en el trabajo que casi había olvidado en que día estaban.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde me vas a llevar, querida?-preguntó Regina mientras ambas mujeres salían del ascensor y se dirigían al hall de la entrada.

Pero la respuesta de Emma nunca llegó, de repente y sin previo aviso una fuerte explosión tumbo a ambas mujeres y en unos instantes todo se volvió un caos:

Partes del techo cayeron, la gente que aún quedaba en el edificio gritaba, lloraba, o simplemente intentaba salir, las llamas provocadas por la explosión comenzaban a abrirse paso, cada bocanada de aire hacía que los pulmones de Emma se quejasen, pero en ese momento la mujer en lo único que pensaba era en la morena de su lado; Regina estaba inconsciente, quizás la explosión, quizás se había golpeado al caer al suelo, pero en ese momento el pánico inundó cada una de las células de Emma.

-¡Regina! ¡Regina despierta! Tenemos que salir de aquí, venga… por favor-Emma estaba desesperada; tenía que sacarla antes de que las llamas terminasen el trabajo de la explosión.

-Emm-a.

-¡Sí! Eso es, vamos Regina, alguien ha puesto una bomba, tenemos que salir ¡ya!

-Daño- Regina seguía atontada; su cabeza dolía horrores, apenas podía mover la pierna derecha, su pecho parecía estar cada vez más oprimido con cada bocanada de aire y la consciencia parecía querer abandonarle otra vez.

La situación era crítica, no podían seguir tiradas en el hall, el fuego pronto llegaría a ellas y partes de la escayola del techo comenzaban a caer sobre ellas fruto de la explosión, por lo que reuniendo fuerzas que no sabía ni que tenía, Emma levantó a la Gobernadora hasta ponerla en pie, y con sus brazos firmemente amarrados a través del cuerpo de la morena consiguió arrastrarla hasta la calle.

Después de ella otros pocos empleados más salieron, por suerte para todos era un viernes por la tarde por lo que apenas nadie seguía dentro, aunque ese hecho hacía innegable que el ataque estaba dirigido únicamente contra la mujer que en ese momento tenía fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho.

-Emma- dijo Regina recuperando momentáneamente la consciencia. -¿Qué…. Qué pasa?

-Hey- dijo suavemente Emma, mientras le pasaba una mano por la cara limpiando parte del polvo que adornaba la cara de la morena. –Enseguida llega la ambulancia, tranquila.

-¿Muertos?

-No lo sé, no pienses en eso ahora- muertos, eso era algo en lo que Emma no había pensado, ciertamente en su camino a la calle no se había fijado, lo único que le preocupaba era la seguridad de la Gobernadora, pero quizás alguien más estaba herido y ellas ni se habían dado cuenta. –Los bomberos nos dirán, ahora tranquila.

-Duele-volvió a decir Regina sujetándose el pecho.

-Vale, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Emma, mirando en todas direcciones esperando ver pronto una ambulancia. –Eso es, apóyate en mí-terminó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sujetaba el cuerpo de la otra mujer.

La ambulancia llegó en apenas un par de minutos, pero en esos pocos instantes Regina había vuelto a perder la consciencia para gran preocupación de la rubia, quién milagrosamente no había sufrido daño alguno.

-Cita-murmuró la morena mientras la subían a la camilla.

-Dios Regina, no pienses en eso ahora-le contestó la rubia muerta de preocupación, al ver como la otra mujer apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, _"joder, que no sea nada, por favor, por favor"._

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar desconocido una voz irreconocible gritaba órdenes.

-¡Está viva, inútil! ¡Tu bomba no ha servido de nada, ese perrito guardián suyo le ha salvado!

-Lo siento-contestó otra voz irreconocible.

-Pues inténtalo con más ganas.

-Sí.

TBC

* * *

Navratilova y Graf son quizás las dos mejores tenistas femeninas.

Pequeño ayudante de Satán es una referencia a los Simpson.

Salud2


	6. Crecen los problemas

Buenas, joe creo que ultimamente no cumplo para nada con mi palabra de actualizar, pero el final del cuatri me ha pillado muy liada. Ahora creo que podré sacar tiempo para escribir de forma más regular aunque tenga que estudiar, pero sólo tengo 3 examenes por lo que debería poder actualizar de forma regular.

Basthest y Juex, siempre me comentáis todos mis fics por twitter y whatsapp, thanks!

También gracias a la gente que habéis metido la historia en favoritos o en follow, me alegra que os guste!

Y por último muchas gracias por los reviews!

LauraRivas, Nico Robin's hand, siviasi22 and Adriana Maria I hope you like it!

Nico: A mi Henry también me tira para atras :) A ver si aciertas con "el malo de la peli".

Silvia: Jeje bueno eso de confesas no sé yo jeje, Regina sigue metida en el armario... por ahora.

Es muy díficil escribir sin poner el genero de la persona que habla para no dar pistas acerca "del malo/mala/malos/malas/malevolos xD".

Salud2

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Crecen los problemas**_

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar desconocido una voz irreconocible gritaba órdenes._

_-¡Está viva, inútil! ¡Tu bomba no ha servido de nada, ese perrito guardián suyo le ha salvado!_

_-Lo siento-contestó otra voz irreconocible._

_-Pues inténtalo con más ganas._

_-Sí._

-Haz que entre nuestra joven promesa.

-Por supuesto-y con eso la persona detrás de la voz se dirigió a la puerta dónde _joven promesa_ esperaba impaciente su turno.

-Y bien-dijo la voz al mando. -¿Has hecho tu parte?

-Sí.

-Bien, por fin alguien hace algo correctamente, ¿dónde están?

-En las minas abandonadas a tres km de Boston-contestó con orgullo la persona encargada del trabajo. –He volado la entrada, cuando descubran dónde están será demasiado tarde.

-Bien, bien.

* * *

En el hospital donde habían trasladado a Regina las cosas eran bien diferentes, Emma estaba histérica viendo como se llevaban a Regina a un quirófano.

-Agente Swan haga el favor de calmarse. En este estado no puede hacer nada por la Gobernadora-le dijo una enfermera. –Además tiene que pasar un reconocimiento, no sabe si ha podido sufrir algún daño interno en la explosión, vamos-terminó sin darle opción a réplica.

La enfermera se llevo a la agente y después de pasar por diversas pruebas que no consiguió comprender, todos sus resultados salieron perfectos, por lo que aparte de coserle y limpiarle varias heridas la dejaron marchar. Además, visto el nivel de nerviosismo de la mujer, y vistas las ganas que tenía de volver al lado de la Gobernadora poco más podrían hacer si no querían enfadar a la guardaespaldas.

-Bien. Me habéis limpiado, desinfectado, cosido y un montón de cosas más que no comprendo, ahora haced el favor de informarme como se encuentra la Gobernadora. Y que alguien contacte con su casa, no quiero que Henry se entere de esto por las noticas- dijo Emma a la enfermera del principio cuando por fin la dejaron en paz.

-Venga conmigo agente Swan- comentó momentos después una doctora a la que seguramente había llamado la enfermera.

-Vera- comenzó en cuanto llegaron al que Emma pensó sería su despacho. –Las heridas de la Gobernadora no son graves en general. Tiene una pequeña fractura en la tibia derecha a la altura del tobillo, es limpia por lo que no deberá pasar por quirófano. El golpe en la cabeza en un principio sólo requerirá vigilancia durante varios días, le dolerá terriblemente pero el TAC no ha revelado heridas o sangrado cerebral, por lo que no hay peligro, lo único que nos preocupa es su pulmón derecho, una de sus costillas se ha roto y le ha perforado el pulmón, en un principio no debería ser nada pero con la inhalación de humo tendrá que pasar varios días en observación después de que salga de quirófano.

-¿Quirófano? No ha dicho nada de quirófano- dijo Emma preocupada por la cantidad de cosas que tenía la gobernadora.

-Es una leve intervención señorita Swan para evitar sangrado interno y cerrar la perforación, anestesia local sin apenas riesgos- contestó paciente la doctora.

-Pero… pero… ¿se va a poner bien?

-Tranquila, deberían terminaran de operarla en media hora y será trasladada a una habitación privada, además el hospital pone a su disposición al equipo de seguridad, estará bien. Si quiere puedo acompañarla a la sala de observación para ver cómo le va, pero le aseguro que está todo contralado- aseguró la doctora con tono calmado mientras miraba la reacción de la otra mujer. No le parecía una actitud de un agente de seguridad, más bien parecía una mujer preocupada por algún ser amado, pero no era quién para juzgar la relación entre la Gobernadora y su agente por lo que decidió seguir informándole. Además, ella en lo personal deseaba que fuese esa mujer la próxima presidenta, por lo que tampoco deseaba estar en el lado malo de su _agente_.

En ese momento el busca de la doctora sonó, pero no era un aviso acerca de la situación de la Gobernadora, más bien un aviso acerca de una situación a la que tendría que enfrentarse la agente.

-Agente Swan, nos reclaman en recepción.

-¿Nos?- pregunto Emma extrañada.

-Sí, más específicamente a usted, así que si quiere acompañarme.

En recepción efectivamente las cosas estaban tensas. La prensa aún no había llegado pero Sidney, la abogada de la gobernadora, Graham y lo que parecía ser la mitad de los miembros del gabinete demócrata, sí. Y aunque pareciese inverosímil todos habían olvidado dónde estaban: Thomas Bechken gritaba a Sidney algo acerca de ser una rata de la prensa, Kathryn y Graham acosaban a los miembros de recepción y el resto de los miembros del partido acosaban a empleados del hospital y hablaban casi a gritos por el móvil.

-¡Silencio!- gritó la doctora sacando el genio, consiguiendo ganarse el respeto de Emma en el proceso. –¡Esto es un hospital, silencio!

-Emma tenemos que hablar ¡ya!

-Agente Swan queremos respuestas.

-¿Regina está bien?

-Emma.

Pero aunque las intenciones de la doctora eran buenas había conseguido todo lo contrario y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quien estaba presente comenzaron a acosarla.

-¡Callad! ¡Todos! ¡YA!-repitió esta vez Emma, aún más alto que la doctora. –Vamos a comportarnos como personas civilizadas. Regina está bien, así que si la doctora nos ofrece un lugar para hablar, vamos a ir, nos vamos a sentar y vamos a hablar calmadamente. Y quiero que alguien llame a la niñera de Henry. Vamos- dijo ya más sería indicándole con la mirada a la doctora su necesidad de encontrar un lugar tranquilo.

Después de informarles acerca de lo que sabía, de la situación de Regina y de recibir las críticas de los miembros del partido por no haber previsto el ataque, Emma salió en busca de café. Si la doctora tenía razón la operación de Regina ya tendría que estar terminada y lo único que le apetecía era ir a la habitación de la mujer para ver con sus propios ojos el estado de la morena.

Una vez comprado su café se dirigió a la habitación de Regina. Pero momentos antes de coger el ascensor, Graham y la abogada de Regina, Kathryn, le pararon con caras de preocupación.

-Emma tenemos otro problema más grave-informó Graham.

-¿Más grave? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La prensa o…

-No-le cortó Kathryn. –Es Henry.

-¿Qué pasa con Henry?- preguntó preocupada Emma.

-Ha desaparecido, y su niñera y el psicólogo también. Más o menos a la misma hora en la que vosotras salíais del edificio Henry terminaba su sesión con el Doctor Hoper. Se supone que en ese momento Ruby junto a Tony tenían que ir a buscarle-

-Eso ya lo sé, tengo el horario, yo misma supervise la contratación de Ruby, es algo alocada pero es de fiar. Su abuela trabaja en la cocina de Regina. Joder, ¿qué ha pasado?-cortó Emma cada vez más preocupada.

-Dos de mis agentes han encontrado a Tony muerto en el coche donde estaba esperando a Ruby y a Henry. Ni ellos ni el Doctor aparecen.

-Mierda-dijo Emma dejándose caer contra una pared mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Tony había muerto y el crio estaba desaparecido, "_Joder, joder, joder, ¿qué más puede pasar?"._

-Kathryn habla con Sidney. Dile que le daré todas las entrevistas que quiera si consigue entretener y despistar a la prensa.

Emma sabía que había más cosas que Graham no había dicho, por lo que mandar a Kathryn a hablar con Sidney era la mejor jugada si querían seguir hablando del tema.

-Dispara-dijo una vez que observo como la mujer doblaba la esquina. -¿Qué te has callado?

-Los secuestradores han llamado. No quieren nada, parece que lo único que buscan es hacer sufrir a Regina. Es algo personal, es alguien que conoce a Regina personalmente.

-No puede ser. Algo se nos escapa, he investigado a todas las personas que trabajan para ella, todos están limpios-contestó Emma sin saber por dónde empezar a buscar. –Pero vamos a centrarnos en encontrar a Henry vivo y después nos encargaremos de estos cabrones. Mantenme informada en todo momento. Todos los avances, lo quiero todo. Estaré en la habitación de Regina.

* * *

-¡Henry! –gritó el Doctor Hoper nada más despertar. Estaba en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una habitación de piedra. La cabeza le dolía horrores y sus gafas habían desaparecido.

-Baja la voz doc-dijo una voz femenina que no pudo reconocer.

-¿Qué… quién eres?-preguntó aturdido mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Soy yo, Ruby. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Ruby-repitió el doctor intentando centrar su vista en la mujer. –Bien. Estaba con Henry, me dijo que su madre y Emma saldrían a cenar juntas y que esa noche iríais tú a buscarle. Y… y viniste, hablamos y luego todo está borroso- contestó intentando hacer memoria de lo que podía haber pasado.

-Llego un hombre con un arma y te golpeo en la cabeza, nos ató, amordazo y nos tapo los ojos. Entonces creo que llegó otro hombre y después de dar vueltas nos trajeron aquí- terminó Ruby. –Creo que es una especie de cueva, pero no sé que quieren, nos han soltado y nos han tirado dentro y después… después he oído como una explosión, creo que han bloqueado la salida, y no… no sé qué va a pasar… y mi abuela y Regina y…-continuo nerviosa, hasta entonces había mantenido la calma por Henry, pero una vez que verbalizó todo el mundo se le vino encima, su abuela y Regina tendrían que estar muertas de angustia, además no sabía dónde estaban o si les encontrarían a tiempo.

-Ruby, tranquila –dijo Archie mientras intentaba acercarse a tientas a la mujer. –¿Dónde está Henry?

-Dormido. Creo que estaba en shock, decía algo de Emma y de Regina, y de la salvadora y de una bruja, y no sé que más, se ha dormido pidiendo ayuda a su mamá- contestó mientras alargaba la mano para alcanzar la bolita que formaba Henry en el suelo.

-Bien, mejor que siga dormido- respondió Archie terminando de acercarse a las otras personas en la cueva. –Quizás uno de nosotros tendría que investigar si hay otra salida.

-Bueno-contestó Ruby mientras seguía acariciando de forma inconsciente el pelo del dormido niño.

-Vamos a salir de aquí Ruby. Estoy seguro que Tony habrá avisado a la Gobernadora, y esa mujer estará removiendo mar y cielo para encontrarnos, ya lo verás- dijo el doctor sin saber nada de los acontecimientos anteriores.

* * *

-Emmm-ma.

La llamada de la mujer morena hizo que Emma saliese de su sueño soltando un bostezo mientras acercaba la silla dónde estaba durmiendo y agarraba la mano de la otra mujer.

Horas antes, o quizás sólo habían sido minutos, Emma entró en la habitación de Regina, y allí estaba ella; tumbada en la cama dormida, el maquillaje y la suciedad de la explosión habían desaparecido de su cara, su pelo estaba revuelto y sus ropas habían dado paso a un camisón de hospital. Tenía la pierna escayolada y se adivinaba un fuerte vendaje alrededor del pecho de la mujer.

Su aspecto unido a las máquinas habían hecho que su imagen de mujer fuerte y segura desapareciese dando paso a una mujer pequeña y frágil perdida en la inmensidad de la cama vip del hospital.

-Hey bella durmiente.

-Agua-dijo Regina carraspeando.

-Claro.

Después de beber agua Emma sabía que tenía que contarle todo lo sucedido a la mujer. Pero realmente no tenía claro cómo comenzar: la explosión, Henry, Tony, las posibilidades de que alguien de su entorno fuera el terrorista… Todo era demasiado abrumador.

-Uh la noche tuvo que ser salvaje para acabar en el hospital sin recordar nada, ¿qué hicimos Swan?- intentó bromear Regina mientras intentaba recordar cómo había terminado en esa cama de hospital con un dolor en el pecho terrible.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó Emma preocupada. Quizás los médicos habían subestimado el golpe de la cabeza, o quizás la anestesia le había hecho algo.

-Salíamos del despacho, pero no recuerdo que llegásemos al restaurante-contestó Regina haciendo memoria. –Había fuego, y y… ¿una explosión?

-Eso es.

-Y me arrastraste a la calle, y… y después ya no recuerdo- contestó Regina haciendo un gran esfuerzo. -¿Ha habido víctimas?

-No, no. En la explosión no. Nosotras éramos las más cercanas al foco, y bueno tú te llevaste todo el golpe. Pero…- Emma sabía que tenía que decirle lo de Henry, pero no había forma fácil de decir algo así. Por lo que cogiéndole de la mano volvió a acercarse a la mujer. –Pero… ha pasado algo.

-Emma, ¿qué más ha podido pasar?-preguntó mientras el poco color que tenía en la cara le desaparecía.-¡Henry! Oh dios mío, ¿dónde está Henry?

-Tranquila… es… alguien… alguien ha secuestrado a Henry, estamos buscándolo-terminó Emma. Realmente no había forma de decir algo así de manera suave.

Pero Regina había vivido demasiadas cosas por una noche y esa noticia hizo que terminase de perder la consciencia.

-¡Regina!-gritó Emma mientras el equipo médico entraba a la habitación alarmados.

TBC

* * *

Nos leemos! Felices fiestas. Review, twitter, pm acepto todo tipo de comentarios críticas, insultos por dejar la cosa colgando :)


	7. ¿Qué haría la salvadora?

_****_Buenas tardes!

Siento mucho, mucho, mucho haber tardado tanto. Navidades, examenes... ya sabéis.

Pero aquí estoy por fin, y espero que el regreso valga la pena.

Muchas gracias a mi fan de poster paola-enigma, jeje me ha encantado el nombre, al final me ha costado un poco más publicar (no he madrugado nada xD ), pero ya estoy aquí.

También al resto de mis "fans" acosadoras jeje, helena4love que siempre me manda privados para meterme caña (así me gusta, sino me relajo).

Basthest con esos reviews por twitter casi al instante de sacar el cap. Juex, tú siempre me acosas por whatsapp :D

EvilRegal83, Jansen.v, Silviasi221, LauraRivas, Adriana Maria... y el resto que también la sigue de forma anónima. Gracias por la paciencia.

Subo el cap sin revisar, no debería pero era por no hacer esperar más, si hay muchos fallos que alguien me meta caña y lo subo esta noche otra vez.

Espero haberle hecho justicia al "capítulo", y por si a alguien le interesa: no la piedra que se menciona en un momento dado no es original de esa zona de estados unidos, inventada total aunque si puedo deciros que la zona de Boston, Portland, Storybrooke y toda esa zona de la costa, su suelo es de la época del paleozoico (información buscada que al final no me ha servido de nada :D)

Salud2 y disfrutad, o no del cap!

* * *

_**Chapter 7 ¿Qué haría la salvadora?**_

* * *

-He estado pensando.

-¡Regina!-gritó Emma al oír a la mujer. -¡Te has pasado la noche inconsciente! Y dices que has estado pensando, impresionante.

En el momento en que la Gobernadora se desmayó los médicos se preocuparon pensando en que habían pasado por alto algo. Tenían miedo de haber pasado por alto alguna lesión cerebral por el golpe.

Pero después de que Emma les contara lo sucedido más que preocupados estaban enfadados con el equipo de la Gobernadora por no saber dar ese tipo de noticias con algo más de tacto. Después de diversas pruebas y confirmar que lo sucedido a la gobernadora nada tenía que ver con una posible lesión cerebral e intentaron hacer que sus consejeros, abogados, policía y la guardaespaldas abandonasen el hospital.

Tarea que resultó ser imposible; consiguieron que los miembros del partido abandonasen el lugar, pero el resto; amigos de Regina en gran medida, se negaron a abandonar la habitación de la mujer. Haciendo que la mañana siguiente les encontrase dormidas, en el caso de Emma y Kathryn, y rodeados de papeles ordenadores y un par de teléfonos móviles en el caso de Graham y Sidney

Tiempo después de los médicos llevasen a la gobernadora de vuelta a la habitación, Graham seguía trabajando como loco intentando localizar la posición los móviles del doctor Hopper y la Señorita Lucas. Además tenía gente trabajando intentando averiguar algo sobre las personas que estaban detrás de todo eso. Por su parte Sidney, fiel a la Gobernadora, se dedicó a tirar de todos de favores para evitar que la prensa publicase algo del secuestro por temor a una reacción negativa por parte de los secuestradores.

Por su parte Emma, nada más volver la Gobernadora decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era "proteger sus sueños", o algo parecido murmuró cuando se acercó una de las sillas de la habitación a la cama y sujetó el brazo de la mujer mientras apoyaba medio cuerpo junto al la Gobernadora, sin siquiera levantarse de la silla. El sueño le llegó en apenas instantes, pero aún así no dejó de sujetar a la otra mujer hasta que esta le despertó diciendo que había estado pensando.

-¿Qué sucede Regina?- dijo Kathryn mientras se levantaba adormilada de la otra silla que había en la habitación.

-Bueno, ¿habéis intentado hablar con el Doctor Hopper, Tony o mi niñera?-dijo Regina sin saber realmente los detalles del secuestro, o de la muerte de Tony por haberse desmayado antes de que Emma pudiese contarle nada.

-Emm Regina… Tony murió anoche-dijo Emma aferrándose aún más fuerte a su brazo. –Creemos que fueron las personas que se llevaron a Henry.

-Oh Dios… habéis- ¿habéis hablado con su mujer?

-Sí-contestó Graham, recordando la reacción de la joven mujer al contarle lo sucedido. Una pareja joven, ambos con buenos trabajos, un futuro prometedor. Futuro truncado por alguien sin escrúpulo alguno que parecía capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa con tal de llegar a la Gobernadora.

Y… Hopper y mi niñera, ¿ellos…-comenzó a preguntar temerosa la mujer postrada en la cama.

-Están bien, creo. Se los llevaron junto con Henry-contestó Graham. –Pero eso es bueno, no quieren hacerle daño, sino se lo habrían llevado sólo a él. Sólo le quieren retener hasta que tú… bueno…

-¿Hasta que yo ceda a sus peticiones?

-Sí, bueno, eso- contestó Graham viendo que la Gobernadora estaba tomándoselo todo con mucha más calma que la noche anterior.

-Entonces, ¿ha habido alguna petición?

-No, todavía no, Regina.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, esperando la posible decisión de Regina ante una supuesta petición, pero la siguiente vez que la Gobernadora abrió la boca volvió a sorprenderles.

-Pero entonces, ¿habéis intentando contactarles?-volvió a preguntar la Gobernadora, siendo eso lo único en claro que había sacado de la conversación anterior.

-Sí, por supuesto. Pero los móviles de ambos apuntaban al despacho del Doctor Hopper. Evidentemente mandamos una patrulla. Suponemos que les quitaron los móviles y los dejaron allí tirados antes de llevárselos-contestó Graham cansado de las preguntas que no llevaban a nada, pero que aún así debía contestar.

-¿Cuántos móviles había?-volvió a preguntar Regina, empeñada en seguir preguntado esas preguntas que el resto de la sala pensaba que no llevaban a nada.

-Dos por supuesto. Sabemos que tu hijo no tiene móvil, y a Tony no le quitaron el suyo.

-Vaya- comenzó a habar la mujer de la cama, exhibiendo una sonrisa que para nada casaba con la situación en la que estaban. –Pensaba que la persona encargada de protegerme y un jefe de policía podrían haber investigado a fondo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Emma poniéndose en pie, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en lo que podían haber pasado por alto.

-Ruby tiene otro móvil, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Vosotros dos os hacéis llamar policías? ¿Cómo no os habéis dado cuenta?

Los momentos siguientes a la declaración de la mujer fueron confusos:

Por un lado estaba Graham que como loco corrió a la puerta con la intención de ir a buscar a uno de sus técnicos para ver si podían hacer algo con esa nueva información que les había ofrecido.

Por otro lado estaban su abogada y el periodista, que viendo que no pintaban nada en esa conversación se apartaron del foco de atención y se dedicaron a observar la situación desde una de esquina.

Y por último, Emma. Esta última no sabía que pensar, por un lado estaba contenta por tener una posible pista a la que poder seguir. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba cabreada; con Regina por no haber dicho nada de ese misterioso móvil mucho antes, con ella misma por no haber sido capaz, con Ruby por tener un móvil extra sin haber dejado rastro alguno y por supuesto con las personas que estaban detrás de toda esa situación.

Aunque en ese momento el objeto de su ira fue la mujer postrada en la cama.

-¿Y para qué narices quiere esa cría otro móvil?-preguntó Emma cabreada acercando su rostro al de la mujer de la cama. -¿Y cómo narices sabes tú eso?

-Le agradecería agente Swan que recordase con quién está hablando. Por muy amigable que haya sido nuestra actitud, le agradecería que usase un lenguaje adecuado para hablarme.

-Lo siento Regina-contestó Emma dándose cuenta de su pose agresiva y de su tono, para nada adecuado. –Pero dime, ¿para qué quiere otro móvil? ¿Y cómo sabías que tenía otro móvil?

-Bueno Ruby dice que su abuela es muy controladora.

-Eso lo puedo entender. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes tú su número-le cortó Emma.

-Oh eso es fácil de entender, querida- contestó Regina sonriendo otra vez. –Una noche después de que terminase de cuidar a Henry le pillé hablando con un móvil que no conocía.

-¿Y te dio su número así sin más?-preguntó Emma incrédula.

-No, claro que no. Le dije que o me daba su número y me mantenía informada o hablaba con su abuela y le decía que le estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno, eso ya me parece más normal viniendo de la, Oh gran Gobernadora-dijo Emma riéndose mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Swan-comenzó Sidney al ver como la mujer parecía estar atacando a su política favorita.

-Tranquilo Sidney, verás Emma, esa chica es la mejor niñera que ha tenido mi hijo, y su abuela es muy buena, y si está en una edad difícil y no confía en su abuela espero que pueda confiar en mí y me llame si necesita algo.

Siguieron discutiendo del tema del teléfono móvil hasta que por fin Graham apareció con un técnico y un ordenador portátil. Esa era la única pista que habían conseguido en toda la noche, por lo que bien valía la pena investigar.

Al mismo tiempo en la cueva en la que estaban encerrados Henry y sus dos acompañantes, los dos adultos habían intentado, por turnos, llegar a la salida. Pero por desgracia los secuestradores ya habían pensado en eso, por lo que la única salida que encontraron se encontraba taponada.

La noche había sido fría y larga e incluso el entusiasmo de Henry por encontrar un tesoro oculto se desvaneció y en ese momento se encontraban tumbados en el espacio donde les habían dejado.

Henry parecía estar dormido con la chaqueta de Archie como manta, el doctor por su parte parecía pensar, o simplemente mirar al techo tumbado boca arriba. Y la joven niñera, intentando matar el aburrimiento, se encontraba hurgando en sus bolsillos cuando de repente se acordó de ese pequeño bolsillo interior.

-¡Archie, lo tengo! Sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí-gritó mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-contestó el susodicho sentándose.

-Tengo un móvil. Y Regina se sabe el número.

-Tienes un móvil… pero si nos los quitaron-dijo Archie mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la mujer.

-¡Pero tengo otro!-gritó Ruby animada mientras sacaba el objeto y se lo mostraba a Archie. –A mi abuela no le gusta que ande con chicos y me controla. Por eso me compré este, pero Regina me pilló un día y me hizo prometerle que le mantendría informada o se lo contaba. Pero estoy segura que se ha acordado de este móvil y ahora nos están buscando.

Dentro de la cueva no tenían cobertura, pero encontrar ese móvil hizo que los dos adultos mantuvieran la esperanza de ser encontrados con vida. Y mientras eso pasaba, decidieron que la idea de Henry de volver a explorar la zona podría ser buena, al menos entrarían en calor.

-¡Lo tenemos!-gritó Graham mientras veía como el localizador apuntaba a una zona boscosa a tres kilómetros de la ciudad. –O han encontrado el móvil y lo han tirado en medio de la nada, o los tienen en algún lugar dentro de esta zona-terminó enseñándole el punto a Emma, que se había levantado de la cama de la Gobernadora para poder mirar la pantalla.

-Bien. Vamos-dijo la Gobernadora incorporándose.

-Oh no, oh no, no, no. Tú no vas-contestó Emma volviendo a acercarse a la cama.

Una vez allí y de manera suave intentó volver a tumbar a la Gobernadora. Aunque la tozudez de la mujer fue superior a sus esfuerzos.

-¡Kathryn! Eres mi abogada, ve y busca el alta voluntaria. Swan; ni tú, ni mis costillas se van a interponer en mi camino. Así que quita ahora mismo esa mano de mi hombro y búscame una silla de ruedas. Y el resto, ¡venga! Buscad un coche y vamos.

Después de mucho discutir, pelear, volver a discutir, gritar y encontrarse en la entrada del hospital a la señora Lucas, abuela de Ruby, y al mejor amigo del Doctor Hopper con su perro, pudieron por fin partir hacia el lugar señalado.

Aunque una vez allí pasaron varias horas hasta que pudieron hacer algo para intentar rescatar a Henry y sus acompañantes. Habían descubierto la cueva y marcas recientes de varios vehículos, por lo que tenían la esperanza de encontrar con vida al hijo de la Gobernadora.

Pero la cueva era en sí un reto; los presuntos secuestradores habían bloqueado la salida, quizás con una excavadora o una voladura, por lo que tuvieron que esperar hasta que llegaron bomberos, más efectivos de la policía y varios geólogos locales.

-¡Archie! ¡Henry! ¡Aquí hay una especie de ascensor! Venid-gritó Ruby mientras abría la puerta de lo que efectivamente era una salida secundaria de la mina abandonada.

Por suerte para ellos el mecanismo del ascensor era bien simple y no necesitaba electricidad para alzarse:

Un simple mecanismo de poleas accionado por una manivela circular elevaba la cabina, aunque en el momento en que Archie se disponía a accionarlo Henry salió corriendo.

-¡Me he dejado una cosa, ahora vuelvo!-gritó mientras volvía a correr por la mina.

-Ruby, quédate aquí. Voy a buscarle-dijo Archie mientras salía de la cabina.

Aunque, y sin que ellos se enterasen, los agentes, geólogos etc de la superficie en ese momento estaban decidiendo intentar volar la entrada de la cueva.

-¡Preparados!-gritó Graham, cuando se aseguró de que todo el mundo a su cargo se encontraba protegido ante posibles cascotes.

Después de la explosión Emma salió corriendo hacia la entrada, pero lo que allí se encontró la dejó en estado de shock:

No habían conseguido abrir ni una pequeña fisura, es más, quizás hasta habían añadido más piedras.

-¿Qué pasa? Swan, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué ves?-gritó nerviosa Regina mientras intentaba hacer que la silla de ruedas en la que la habían puesto se moviese por ese terreno con la intención de poder ver por su cuenta la entrada a la cueva.

-No se ha abierto-dijo Emma volviendo en sí. –No hemos conseguido nada.

A partir de ese instante, la única palabra que pudo describir la situación fue: histeria.

Regina gritaba desde su silla, los geólogos discutían con el equipo de bomberos, Graham intentaba calmar a todo el mundo, la abuela de Ruby sabiamente se apartó del barullo para poder pensar en nieta y por fin, después de mucho discutir Emma se fijó en el amigo del doctor y el perro que éste sujetaba.

Se acercó a él, y sin mediar palabra le cogió la correa y dejo que el perro intentase buscar el olor de su amo, o algo que les pudiese llevar a otra posible entrada a la cueva.

-¡Archie!-gritó Ruby. –¡Archie oigo algo!-volvió a gritar mirando hacia arriba y viendo que efectivamente algunas personas aparecían por un agujero sobre su cabeza. –Archie, volved. Han venido a sacarnos. ¡Estamos aquí abajo!

-¡Esa es mi nieta!-gritó la abuela Lucas acercándose al agujero que acababan de abrir en el suelo gracias a la ayuda del perro. -¡Están vivos!

-¿Ideas?-dijo Graham mirando a todos y a nadie en particular.

-Podemos bajar a alguien con un arnés y subirles-propuso el amigo del Doctor.

-Los bomberos son demasiado grandes, bajaré yo-dijo Emma decidida mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Emma, mi hijo está allí abajo- contestó Regina a la cual los nervios ya le estaban traicionando.

-Lo sé-le contestó la rubia acercándose a la silla de la Gobernadora.

-Mi hijo está allí abajo atrapado. Ha pasado casi un día, y… y-y en ese momento Emma hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para callar a la mujer.

Apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla, y acercando su cara a la de la otra mujer simplemente le beso, haciendo que efectivamente se callase.

-Mi hijo… me has besado-dijo la Gobernadora algo atontada después del beso. –Así… sin más… me has besado.

-Lo sé, ¿algo más Gobernadora?- dijo Emma sin apartarse de ella y sin mirar alrededor evitando ver las caras del resto de los presentes.

-Saca a mi hijo.

La operación fue lenta; primero tuvieron que esperar a que un sonriente Henry y un cansado Archie regresasen junto a Ruby para poder iniciar nada, después bajaron a Emma todo lo recto que pudieron para evitar colapso alguno. Aunque una vez abajo, se dieron cuenta de que con una sola cuerda no podrían izar a tanta gente, por lo que después de 20 agobiantes minutos consiguieron una segunda polea y ya por fin subieron a los tres.

-¡Henry!-gritó Regina nada más volver a ver la cabeza de la rubia.

Instantes después su agente particular y su hijo se acercaron a ella, mientras Archie y Ruby se acercaban a su amigo y abuela respectivamente.

-¡Mami!- gritó Henry mientras se lanzaba contra la silla de ruedas de su madre. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada cariño nada. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te han hecho algo?-preguntó a toda velocidad la mujer mientras pasaba las manos por el cuerpo de su hijo intentando comprobar si efectivamente estaba entero.

-Estoy bien mamá, y mira que piedra mas guay he encontrado esta mañana-dijo mientras le enseñaba una piedra rosa que no había soltado en todo su viaje de vuelta a la superficie. Siendo la piedra el motivo por el que había salido corriendo abajo en la mina en primer lugar. –Para ti.

-Oh cariño, gracias…-dijo Regina volviendo a abrazar a su hijo mientras miraba a Emma por encima de su hombro. –Gracias-repitió esta vez a la mujer.

-No pasa nada Regina. Aunque creo que ahora alguien debe volver al hospital- dijo la rubia mientras buscaba con la vista a alguien que le pudiese ayudar a volver convencer a Regina de que era hora de soltar a su hijo y volver a la cama. –Venga.

Después de otro rato de mimar a su hijo, que en ese momento ya ni se acordaba el motivo por el que días atrás había llamado a su madre malvada, Regina decidió que quizás era hora de obedecer a su guardaespaldas.

-Supongo que ya es hora de volver-dijo mientras miraba su hijo desaparecía corriendo en dirección al perro de Archie. –Y luego hablaremos de… de lo que ha pasado antes, Swan.

-Oh vale, bueno si quieres podemos repetirlo. Ya sabes comprobar que ha sido de verdad-bromeó la mujer mientras comenzaba a empujar de la silla de la Gobernadora.

Aunque en ese momento Graham volvió a aparecer con cara seria.

-Emma tenemos que hablar-dijo interrumpiendo la alegre conversación de las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué pasa?-contestó la rubia en cuanto se alejaron un poco.

-Ha llegado un paquete a nombre de la Gobernadora a la comisaria. La hemos abierto.

-¿Y qué tenía dentro? ¿Qué sucede ahora?-dijo Emma viendo que el problema parecía ser grave a juzgar por la cara del hombre.

-Unas fichas de monopoly; un sombrero, un perro, un caballero y un cochecito antiguo.

-Graham, ¿qué es lo que no me estás contando?-volvió a preguntar Emma, viendo que unas simples fichas de un juego no eran motivo suficiente para poner esa expresión en la cara del hombre.

-También había un retal de color rojo, y una bolsita con un polvo blanco, creemos que es coca. Pero lo que más nos preocupa es la nota-contestó Graham sacando la libreta donde tenía apuntado lo que decía la nota.

"_Vamos a jugar un juego. El corazón es débil, el corazón miente. Pero, ¿todo lo que ve la mente es real?"_

TBC


End file.
